What the Future Holds
by WolvesCanEatMe
Summary: Gale is starting a new life, putting the heartbreak of Katniss behind him, but is Jade who she appears to be? Or is something more sinister in motion? What does the future hold for Gale? Passion, intrigue, violence and angst. Gale/OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, items, products etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original character and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, products or locations. No copyright infringement is intended.

This fic will deal with some dark themes.

If torture, death, and addiction bother you this isn't the fic for you. You have been warned.

This story will also have a bit of lemony citrus. If you're not old enough for such things, turn back now.

Those of you still reading—Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>What the Future Holds<strong>

Prologue:

Jade had never seen this many people out on the streets. Even after so much death, it was amazing that the thought of a public execution got them excited again. Plutarch was right; humans were a bloodthirsty race.

She blended in with many in the crowd—just another person in a dull gray District 13 uniform stationed at the President's mansion in case of any problems.

Coin seemed to have faith in the crazy Mockingjay. Jade still had her doubts, but then again the famed former tribute just had to drill an arrow through his heart. Even if she was insane she would only be a few paces from him, and in theory, Katniss couldn't miss.

Katniss Everdeen. Jade had only laid eyes on her on a few occasions, and she wasn't really sure what to think. The girl had passion—fire even—but she hadn't been properly groomed to play the vital role of an awe-inspiring revolutionary figurehead. Katniss seemed as if she could barely handle mundane life, and should never have been brought into Panem's political nightmare. No one ought to be forced into a task they are unprepared for, but then again how do you go about developing and preparing a revolutionary figurehead. Jade had no idea.

Jade had been in a debriefing with Coin when the news broke that Katniss had survived the firebombing, and it hadn't been a pretty sight. Power-heads always wanted their loose ends tied up neatly, with nothing leftover but funerals and ash. President Coin had thrown a full-blown tantrum, yelling and slamming her pudgy fists down on the metal conference table.

After Coin's outburst faded, there was talk of some other way to permanently get rid of the girl from District 12, but too many people would miss her. Jade had a hunch that if Katniss continued on her current path she would take herself out of the political equation soon enough anyway. The mental collapse had been inevitable—no one could be forced to endure what she had and come out of it healthy and unscathed. It would be interesting to see how the Mockingjay had fared over the last few weeks of skin grafts and various other treatments during her extended hospital stay.

Forcing her way through the crowd, Jade slowly approached the main gate to Snow's mansion. A quick smile and a flashed badge later, and she was on the small terrace where the execution would take place.

All of the packed bodies gave a false sense of warmth to the scene. It was a freezing winter morning, but the excited talk and random shouts from the people warmed the frigid air blanketing the area with a thin fog of breath.

Minutes later, the crowd cheered as President Coin appeared on the balcony overlooking the yard—the games were about to begin.

Jade's eyes moved to the carved wooden door, just as it opened and the Mockingjay walked out into the sunlight. The crowd's yells turned into a deafening roar.

The prep crew had done wonders for her appearance. Katniss looked almost healthy and mentally together—as if the last few weeks hadn't happened at all. Only a slight tremble in her step gave away her insecurity, but Jade doubted that anyone noticed. She was a hero, and heroes didn't tremble, fall, or show weakness.

Katniss moved to the spot indicated on the wooden terrace, and gave the crowd a nice view of the profile they had come to recognize after all those months on the television. They went wild for her. Coin won't be able to kill her off; Panem wants and needs her. She embodies the people and all they have come to stand for. Jade glanced up at Coin and her entourage, all of them intent on the Mockingjay and the bustling crowd, waiting and watching for some sign of disruption.

Silence fell as several men in gray uniforms brought President Snow out of his overrun mansion and secured his hands behind the iron post. Once he was in place, the yelling and screaming started again ratcheting up even louder than before. Jade shook her head in disgust. If the mob didn't hold so much power, people like Coin and Snow would never exist, and the Hunger Games never would have happened. She wouldn't have been forced into the life she'd led.

Slowly, Katniss raised her bow and stared at Snow, but something wasn't right—an uneasy feeling fluttered across Jade's subconscious like a fleeting glimpse of what was to come.

Snow coughed violently, and blood dribbled down his chin onto his shirt. The Mockingjay seemed totally mesmerized by the trickles of crimson on her target's chin. Jade flicked her gaze between hunter and prey, and she figured it out. The political pawn was about to show off some of her fire.

The Mockingjay wasn't going to kill Snow, but Katniss strung her bow anyway and loosed the arrow on a higher trajectory.

Jade looked up at the balcony just in time to see the arrow's jagged point imbed itself in Coin's eye socket and disappear deep in her skull. The president's body reeled over the side of the balcony, landing with a sickening crunch on the ground in the midst of the crowd. A grin spread across Jade face as all hell broke loose around her. None of the intensive planning had prepared the masses for this.

Almost instantly, the terrace was packed with soldiers and commanders yelling and giving commands. Swarms of gray uniforms concealed Katniss from view as they took her into custody.

The symbol of the revolution began acting her mental capacity, screaming, biting and thrashing as she was hoisted away back toward the house.

Jade moved quickly, darting among the crowd to Snow's post. The former president was slumped forward spewing blood as coughs continued to rack his frail body.

Jade crouched in front of him and met his eyes. Like always they held no emotion, only reflecting her face back at her.

"Good morning, Snow."

The only indication that he might have recognized her was a barely noticeable tightening around his mouth.

With her arm still mending from his torture, Jade only had one useable hand, but she had been trained to adapt and overcome, thanks to Snow and his minions. Jade wasn't expecting to have the pleasure of killing the president, but she had never been one to pass up an opportunity.

She pulled a small syringe out of her pocket, and moved it slowly across his face to make sure he would know what was coming. Jade artfully stuck the sharp end into the soft flesh behind his ear, and Snow's eyes went wide as if he had doubted she would actually do it. He shouldn't have questioned her resolve; he had made her into what she was, and there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't resent him for it.

The thick tan-colored liquid was slowly injected into his carotid artery. Once the vial is empty, Jade pulled the needle from his neck, wiping the tip casually on his shirt before carefully tucking it back into a case in her pocket.

Jade leaned in, her lips almost touching his ear. "Not all of us were pawns you could manipulate."

Snow's reaction was almost instant; his mouth locked open in an inaudible scream, and his whole body went agonizingly rigid and not from her words but the serum flowing through his veins. The tracker jacket venom mixed with the incendiary compound would give him several solid minutes of torture before his heart gave out. His body would literally burn on the inside while his brain was filled with unimaginable terrors. It was far less than he deserved but it was the best she could do without drawing attention to herself.

Jade forced his wide, terrified eyes to hers. "Thanks for the memories, Snow. As always, it has been my pleasure."

She stood up, and with one final glance at the teeming horde, she disappeared into the throng of people. Her only regret was that she couldn't have drawn out his passing, and truly given him the painful and long-lasting justice he deserved.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

*mwah* Thanks for reading!

None of this would have been attempted without the encouragement and mad beta skills of the lovely, Leanne Golightly (angel eyes1 uk). She's wonderful and awesome. Go read her stuff if you haven't already!

Thank you, chef diamond heart for helping me in my time of need! With your input the summary was WAY better than I thought possible.

My chapters in general won't be this short, and (in theory) I'll be posting about every two weeks.

I'd love to hear what you think, and I'll even bribe you. Drop me a review and I'll give you a hint about what is in the cards for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, items, products etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original character and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, products or locations. No copyright infringement is intended.

Now we're going to get to some good stuff! Lemony zest, AKA some willing but slightly coerced loving. If you're not old enough—Please, don't read any further.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

Several Weeks Later…

The Capitol had truly fallen, and all that was left to do was to pick up the pieces of Panem and force them back together. Gale snorted into his beer…because that was going to be a walk in the park.

Gale had drunk several times in his life, but never like this. Tonight was purely selfish, a chance to escape. He was going to get shit-faced and forget about Katniss until he sobered up and had to go back to reality.

The fact that she truly seemed to have lost her mind didn't help. They had been close once; he would have considered her his best friend before the Games. Hell, she had always been mildly attractive, but she wasn't the same girl he had hunted with for all those years.

He drained the last of his mug and pushed it aside. The warmth was starting to spread from his torso to his limbs—a few more rounds ought to do it.

Gale lost track of how long he had sat at the bar, but his bladder reminded him that it had been several hours. He rose and made it to the bathroom with only a few brief unsteady moments. After relieving himself and running water over his hands, he gripped the brightly colored stink and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

What he saw, he didn't recognize. His short dark hair was sticking out in all directions as if he had just woken up, even though he had been up for nearly a full day. The gray eyes that stared back at him were strange; they held no fire, no passion…they were just empty windows to his soul.

His soul was a dark place after the countless children he had murdered with his snare bombs—the last time he had seen Katniss she had reminded him of that. Civilians often died in war, and for freedom you paid the ultimate price. She hadn't shared his opinion.

"Pathetic," he mumbled to himself.

Roughly running his damp hands over his face, he could feel the several days of stubble on his chin and jaw. Shaking his head, he straightened his back and walked out of the bathroom. What he needed was a distraction.

It took him several steps to realize that his seat at the bar had been taken. Gale grinned when he took in the woman sitting in his seat. She would be a perfect distraction.

She didn't turn toward him as he slid into the open barstool next to her, but before he could order another drink, a shot glass filled with blue liquid was pushed in front of him.

The female sitting next to him had several blue shots lined up in front of her. She tossed one back before speaking, "There's plenty of self-pity to go around, lover boy, and you clearly need something stronger to drink. Help yourself."

Gale took in her profile: dark skin, short dark blue hair, long lashes, and full pink lips. He could drink to that. He picked up the shot in front of him and threw back his head while he swallowed, expecting a burn that never came. The blue liquid tasted like sweet spearmint.

After she had taken another shot, she turned toward him and he took in the rest of her appearance. Her almond-shaped eyes were rimmed in bronze, which drew attention to the gold flecks in her dark eyes. Her glittering outfit was far from modest, and showed off enough of her ample bosom and toned legs that he had little left to imagine. She wore a heavy-looking, large gold sleeve on her left arm that extended from her wrist to just above her elbow, almost as if imitating a cast. The Capitol had such bizarre fashion.

He managed a genuine grin as he dragged his gaze back up to her pretty face.

"You have very beautiful eyes."

She smiled coyly as she held out her right hand. "That's what I've been told. I'm Candis."

"Gale." Her hand was firm and warm in his. "What were you saying about my self-pity?"

Candis laughed, and it was pretty and light in his ears. "You're not drunk enough yet, solider boy. Drink up and you'll forget all about her." When his eyes narrowed, she continued merrily, "Or is it a 'him' that has you so broken-hearted and sad?"

Gale turned back toward the bar and found another shot glass full of blue liquid waiting for him. He drank it. "It was a her."

"Good. I was hoping that you didn't play ball for the other team. I don't plan on leaving here alone tonight, and before you showed up pickings were slim."

She was smiling at him and he couldn't help by match her expression. Even with the ridiculous Capitol accent, he couldn't help but be attracted to the idea of a night with a pretty girl.

"Do you always pick up men in bars?"

Before she could answer, a blond guy walked up and put muscled arm between Gale and Candis. He leaned against the bar, ignored Gale, and focused solely on Candis.

"Hey, sugar. Can I buy you a drink?"

Candis' eyes flicked to Gale's, and she smiled sweetly at the guy hovering between them. "Thank you, but I believe I'm taken for tonight."

"Taken, huh?" The guy leaned back, dropping his arm and looking at Gale as if seeing him for the first time. "Any chance you be open to sharing this beautiful piece of ass?"

Gale raised an eyebrow; maybe coming to a bar in the Capitol wasn't such a great idea. "Sorry, I'm not sharing tonight." His reply at least sounded confident.

The guy's body seemed to sag with his disappointment, and he turned back toward Candis. "Another time, then?"

She smiled at him and nodded slightly. "Sure. Another time."

He grinned as he swaggered back toward his buddies, sitting at a booth in a corner.

Gale turned back to the bar. "Is that the norm here?"

Candis moved her hand so it rested on top of his. "Normal is a very flexible term here in the Capitol." She tugged his hand off the wooden bar top, toward her lips so she could drag her warm tongue across his knuckles. "However, normal can be whatever you want it to be tonight. I'm yours for the taking…if you want me."

Gale could still feel the warmth of her mouth against his skin; he turned to face her and gave her a lopsided grin. "Oh, I want, and I have every intention of taking you tonight. More than once."

Her eyes bored into his, and he could feel the heat between them.

She grinned, flashing her straight and perfect white teeth. Her hand moved to his leg where she proceeded to drag a long, sparkling purple fingernail up his inner thigh to his groin before drawing a few lazy circles into the fabric. Gale could feel his blood rushing toward her touch as he grew hard.

"That sounds like an excellent plan. I promise I can make you forget all about your problems." Candis purred as she continued to toy with him through the fabric of his pants.

He swallowed hard before speaking. "That is exactly what I want…What I need."

"I know." She handed him a shot and took the last one for herself. "Cheers to a good fuck and forgetting the past." Some emotion flickered in her green-gold eyes before she met his gaze, but then it was gone.

Candis tapped a few of her nails on the bar and got the attention of the bartender. Seconds later a portion of the bar top split open and from below a tray appeared holding more blue shot glasses. There was also a small crystal bowl containing two ripe strawberries. Her eyes lit up and she blew an exaggerated kiss to the bartender. He winked at her and went back to his work.

Candis reached eagerly for the bowl and gingerly picked up one of the berries. She twirled the long stem between her delicate fingers before bringing the fruit to her full lips. Gale had never thought of eating as sensual until he watched Candis eat that strawberry. With every nibble, her lips and tongue appeared to make love to it—caressing it and savoring it. She sighed contentedly as she set the naked stem back in the bowl, and he raised an eyebrow.

Candis looked at him and rolled her eyes. "What? They're my favorite, and totally not in season right now. They must have been really hard to get…Do you want the other one?"

Gale did want it, but he shook his head. He wanted to watch her eat it more.

The air between them seemed to warm significantly. Between the alcohol flowing through his bloodstream and the endorphins from of his arousal, nothing but having a good time with Candis mattered. He didn't have to worry about anything other than the present moment.

The blue minty shots had become one of the best things he had ever drunk, and he was disappointed when there was only two left on the bar.

Candis lifted hers to her mouth and winked mischievously at him before tossing her head back. Gale watched as she swallowed and then carefully licked the corners of her lips with her pink tongue. His eyes never left hers as he reached for and drank his last shot—allowing the spearmint flavor to linger on his tongue.

She smiled at him and in one graceful movement rose and took his hand. "My place or yours?"

Her question caught him off guard—of course they had been talking about going and having sex, but he had only just met her. The only other girls he had slept with he had known for ages, or had at least known for more than several minutes. He blinked and focused on Candis' full lips that were just begging to be kissed, but was he really ready for something like this?

"Yours. I'm not from around here." This was what he wanted, what he needed—to forget. Sex with a hot stranger was a perfectly normal way to cope, right?

"Okay." She slung her arm around his back, threading her fingers into his rear pocket in order to grab his ass. "Right this way, Gale. We don't have far to go."

During the few minutes it took to walk to her apartment, all the liquor in Gale's system seemed to catch up with him. Walking became harder and his thoughts seemed to become increasingly more unfocused. Candis touched him the whole way, keeping contact with her arm around him and dragging her fingers along his back and the top of his trousers. They were moving, but Gale couldn't have told you where or which direction.

He remembered the last few of who knows how many stairs and the brown door entering her apartment, but as she yanked his shirt over his head and pushed him roughly into a wall, his thoughts cleared.

She had apparently taken off her shirt too, because she was only in her black lacey bra and gold casted sleeve. Candis looked really good without a shirt. Her full breasts spilled over the top of the lace, and they practically begged him to touch them. So, he did. They were soft and yielded just enough under the pressure of his fingers. He dragged his thumbs over her pink nipples, teasing them through the thin fabric as they hardened at his touch.

Maybe she groaned or perhaps it was him, but when she unzipped his pants and encircled him with her warm fingers he nearly lost it. It had been too long.

His fingers moved from her breasts, down her perfectly flat stomach to her slim waist. Her skin felt like satin under his fingers. She arched toward him as his thumbs dipped below the waistband of her skirt and his fingers crept under the thin lacey fabric of her underwear.

Their mouths met and she tasted like oranges, something he had only eaten once. There was something spicy too, a small undertone but it was erotic, and she seemed as experienced and confident as he had guessed the bar.

Her tongue moved from his mouth, down along his jaw and lower. Candis nipped and sucked along his neck, over the scar he had gotten during the Star Squad's attempted espionage trip to President Snow's mansion. The tender flesh of his damaged tissue tingled from the contact long after she moved on to trace his collarbone with her tongue. She continued to stroke his hard dick, tracing lazy circles along his chest and arms as her mouth continued to explore his exposed flesh.

Achingly slow, she inched lower, first circling his nipple with her tongue and then sucking it into her mouth. He groaned as he let his head fall backward against the wall with a thump, roughly fisting her silky blue hair in his hands. The hand that wasn't massaging him ghosted along his abs to his the top of his pants.

Gale opened his eyes to find that she had crouched down in front of him.

She inched his pants down until they dropped to the floor, and then Candis drew her hot tongue over the newly exposed flesh around his hips. He groaned as she planted searing kisses along his abdomen before working her way lower.

His underwear soon joined his trousers piled on the floor. Candis expertly dropped to her knees and took him in her hot mouth hungrily. Her eyes held his as she sucked and licked up and down the length of his shaft. Watching her work through his barely open eyelids was one of the sexist things he had ever seen. His heart pounded in his chest and his breath became more erratic the closer he got to climax.

Gale was so close, and his head was swimming in ecstasy when she suddenly stopped. The disappointment was clear on his face, and she just smiled and licked her lips before planting a lingering kiss on his tip. As she stood up, she traced the lines of his abs to his right nipple before circling in with her nail, teasing him.

Taking a small step backward, she unhooked her bra and guided it slowly off her shoulders and on to the floor. Her smoldering gaze met his as she lazily dragged her nails up her smooth stomach to cup her own breasts. After rubbing her thumbs across her nipples a few times, her hands crept back down her body to her hips where she, inch by painstaking inch, dragged her underwear down her legs before smoothly kicking them off. She took a step forward and he moved toward her, but she stopped him with a hand on his abs.

He was not in the mood to wait.

"I want you right now." His voice was husky and deep, and he saw her lips part to answer but he didn't wait for her response.

Gale's gazed dropped hungrily to her chest and her rosy nipples as growl escaped his lips. He grabbed her hips and picked her up. Her legs gracefully encircled his waist and she moaned loudly as he entered her roughly. She was hot and soaking for him. Just being inside her was ecstasy, and he hadn't even started to moved yet.

So he would have more leverage, he spun them and slammed her back against the wall. Candis swore quietly, squeezing her eyes closed before moving her incased left arm around to rest on his back; the metal felt like ice against his burning skin, sending shockwaves down to his toes. The combination of the cold metal and her hot body was heavenly. Everything about her felt amazing.

She clenched her inner muscles around him, moaning as he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back into her. The sounds she made brought him closer and closer to the edge.

His eyes focused solely on her—he didn't see anything else; all he felt was her. Her fingers pulled at and ran through his short hair, scratching and digging at his shoulders and back. Her ample chest rubbed against his, and her tight, wet cunt contracted around him, stroking him from every angle and direction.

The friction of him pounding into her wasn't enough—he needed something more. As if reading his thoughts, her lips found his neck and sucked hard before nipping at his tender flesh. The added stimulation encouraged him, and his hands wandered her exposed skin like a forbidden wonderland. She was so beautiful.

His pace quickened as her teeth found his ear lobe. She kneaded the sensitive flesh between gasps of pleasure, which sent tremors through his body. He was making her feel that good. Each cry of pleasure from her pushed him closer to the edge, but he would wait for her. He wanted to wait for her.

As her legs and inner walls tightened around him even further, Gale grunted and released inside her, unable to hold himself back. His final jerks pulled her over the edge with him, and they came together, trembling and gasping through the pleasure.

For several minutes Gale kept her pinned against the wall, as he kissed her neck and ran his hands over her perfect body. His strength started to crumble, and Gale's breath stuttered as his hands moved to her hips, gently pulling out of her and setting her down.

His field of sight seemed narrow, as if he had lost his peripheral vision. He tried to shake his head to break the tunnel vision but it didn't seem to work. The edges of what he could see were black and the darkness seemed to be creeping in further. For a moment, he blinked stupidly at the woman in front of him forgetting where and he was, and what he was doing.

He had just had sex with her. Right, and it had been incredible—she was so beautiful…where had he met her? Gale glanced around the entryway they stood in. Was this a hotel room? Gale was trying to focus on his increasingly scattered thoughts when Candis spoke, bringing his attention back to her.

"Well, Gale, that wasn't too bad for a kid from district twelve."

Had he told her where he was from? He couldn't remember, but he didn't think so. She was standing there, naked in front of him—nothing else mattered. His worries about his vision and unfocused thoughts vanished as she held her hand out to him. Gale grinned as he reached for it, and allowed himself to be led into a bedroom of some kind, or at least a room with a bed in it. The bed was soft and the sheets smelled like Candis—oranges and spice.

He was on his back and she was kissing him again. Her lips were so skilled. She dragged her tongue slowly along his bottom lip until he opened his mouth to her. Again, it was as if she was everywhere at once. His lips, his chest, his groin, they all ached, longing for her to keep touching or kissing them. He just wanted her to keep doing what she was doing; it felt amazing. She was amazing. He would never have enough of her though…

Gale was suddenly so tired. Why was he exhausted? His eyes drifted closed and he focused on the sensations she was sending to his brain.

"Gale, I need you to open your eyes." When he didn't immediately open them he felt stinging pain searing across his cheek as his head snapped to the side. She had slapped him, and for some reason it didn't matter to him at all. However, he did manage to force his eyelids apart.

Candis' eyes were narrowed. "Keep your eyes open, Gale. Focus on my voice." He did. She had a lovely voice, and one of her hands still moved over his body, leaving trails of heat and pleasure in their wake. Unfortunately, her arm in the gold cuff was cradled across her chest, partially concealing her beautiful breasts. He wanted to touch them, but his hands felt heavy and didn't respond to his command to rise off the bed.

"Gale." He moved his eyes back up to her eyes. They didn't seem as friendly, and that was strange. "Gale, did you know beforehand that Katniss would shoot Coin? Yes or No."

"No." He found himself saying without even thinking about it. How strange…it was as if he wasn't in control of his own body.

"Did Plutarch tell you they planned to kill Katniss during the filming in the Capitol? Yes or No."

"No."

"Are her feelings for Peeta genuine? Does she love him? Yes or no."

"Yes." Gale paused, his mouth going dry. "Yes." Even now it hurt to admit it out loud.

A small trace of emotion flickered in Candis' beautiful eyes before it vanished, leaving nothing but emptiness.

"Does Katniss have any other living relatives besides her mother? Yes or no."

"No."

The questioning continued for what felt like hours. She asked him mostly about Katniss, but there were a few questions about him…His focus, his loyalty, his plans for the future. His mind was numb, and eventually his eyes closed. He wasn't in control of his body; he wasn't in control of anything. There was no point fighting it…he was so tired.

All he heard now was her voice, and all he felt was her touching him. Nothing mattered—he didn't care about anything. He could stay like this forever. At some point, she fell silent or maybe he slept. It didn't matter, but he missed her voice and longed for her touch.

There was no way to tell how much time had passed, but when what felt like needles stabbed into his brain he tried to move. His limbs were numb and mostly unresponsive, but his fingers twitched as he tried to grab at his head to stop the pain. He kept willing his arms to move but they wouldn't lift off the bed; it was as if they glued to the mattress or weighed down by some invisible force.

"Try not to move, Gale," she whispered into his ear. "You'll just make it worse for yourself. It'll be over very soon."

Gale tried to respond but his mouth was filled with foul tasting tar. No sound came out, and he couldn't tell if his lips even parted.

The weight on the bed shifted. She was leaving, and that made him incredibly sad.

She spoke again but her voice came from further away. "You'll be allowed to leave once the narcotic leaves your system."

A door opened and closed, and Gale was left to his stabbing headache and distorted memory.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Thanks for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoyed it, and I would love to hear your thoughts *hint hint* The next chapter might be coming earlier than my usual two week update, but we will see.

Much love and appreciation to Leanne Golightly (angel_eyes1_uk)! *mwah* She's the best beta a girl could ask for!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, items, products etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original character and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, products or locations. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

A week later…

Even though he had only been the Capitol's prisoner for several hours the memory burned bright in his subconscious—the sterile gray cell, the glaring florescent light, the smooth sloping floor leading to a drain, and the agony of the two gunshot wounds from his failed escape attempt. He had been lucky. The first was a clean through-and-through shot of the fleshy part of his upper arm, and the second had missed all the vital organs in his abdomen. It had hurt like hell, but other than the blood loss he had never been in any real danger of dying.

Within hours of his capture it was over. When the bombing of the children aired live, the Capitol's own people had eagerly turned on Snow's regime, appalled by the deliberate disregard for humanity. No matter how inhuman they were for supporting and thriving off the Hunger Games, it had only taken the deaths of a couple more innocents to turn the tide. Witnessing the murder of their own children had easily swayed the impressionable Capitol citizens into turning on their own government. After all, the Rebels were the ones who had at least attempted to help the injured kids. Gale's fist tightened in frustration. Coin's manipulation and web of lies had put her on par with Snow.

His incendiary snare bomb killed those children, murdered Prim and ended his relationship with Katniss. She would never forgive him—even after everything she went through she couldn't wrap her mind around it. Gale would never understand how Katniss could be so naïve; he refused to believe she was blind to the truth. She had lived through the manipulation, seen the torture, and been a part of the demented puppet show put on by Snow and his followers.

You win wars by forcing your enemy to bend to your will—not politely requesting they change their view of morality. Part of him hoped that someday Katniss would see reason, but even if she did, she was too stubborn to admit it.

The rulebook of what was acceptable in war is in constant flux, always being rewritten based on new intelligence. Morals were not laws—they were guidelines at best. Your survival and that of your family was all that mattered. Your ideals, your freedoms, your will to live were the only things that truly led you. Gale's snare bomb didn't cause unnecessary suffering—it didn't give a prolonged and agonizing death. It focused on human impulse, and achieved its goal quickly and efficiently. There was nothing inherently wrong with it or its use. He had created it for Katniss, his family, and the future generations of Panem.

He swore quietly under his breath. Neither he nor Beetee had wanted their creation to be used in the way it had been, but there was no denying the results. The war was over in just a few hours. His heart still ached over Katniss and her loss. He had never wanted to hurt her; she just didn't understand.

President Paylor already had a team of representatives assembled to create new philanthropic laws and warfare guidelines regarding the use of certain impulse weapons and psychology torture. Her Humanitarian War Committee was to define and regulate the conduct of individuals, groups, and other agents in warfare, and to mitigate the worst effects of conflict. Only the future would tell if it was even possible. Humans were always quick to forget the past and revert back to their underlying tendency toward self-destruction.

Beetee was waiting for him, so Gale quickly slipped on his dark uniform jacket. They left the temporary Capitol barracks and made their way toward the train station. Gale wasn't going to miss the city. He couldn't remember if he had any positive memories there or not. The one time he had set out for some fun he had woken up in a strange apartment feeling so hung over and sick he never wanted to drink again. Gale was almost positive parts of that night had been entertaining. He'd had definitely had sex, but other than arriving at the bar, he had absolutely no memory of what had happened. No wonder so many people drowned their sorrows in alcohol—it truly did make you forget. Gale's mouth twitched, he hoped that whoever he had slept with had been female and at least somewhat attractive.

The trip to District 2 would take a few days, even with limited stops to trade supplies and refuel. They weren't on one of the Capitol's speed trains, but a slower supply carrier with only a single compartment for passengers. The accommodations were basic but adequate.

Beetee alternated between sleeping and humming quietly to himself as he scanned the new messages on his portable computer terminal. He occasionally still talked about going back to District 3 and returning to his retirement, but he had seemed almost excited about going back to the Nut.

When Gale had questioned him about it, he had muttered something about an old friend being stationed there and nothing else intelligible. It seemed that the more time passed, the more Beetee became like Wiress during the Quarter Quell. His words would trail off in the middle of sentences, and he appeared lost if the conversation lasted more than a few minutes. Beetee was still sharp, and his reasoning and logic skills were far above the average researcher. His focus and attention span just wasn't what it used to be.

District 2 was definitely babied by the Capitol, but with the rebel troops led by the late Commander Lyme it was only a matter of time before it crumbled. After the overthrow of the Nut, the rest of the district fell quickly. The vast majority of the leaders were executed outright, so all that had been left was to assign new administration and enforce the peace. Mopping up the remaining resistance and loyal peacekeepers hadn't taken much time, but not all of the citizens of District 2 welcomed the change in management. Since the Nut had been the hub of weapons design and research prior to the rebellion, using the existing facilities there made sense. The new government also needed to clearly establish their authority in District 2.

Calling District 2 his home didn't feel right, but there was nothing left for him in the Capitol, District 12, or even 13. Gale rubbed his hand over his face slowly. Katniss had made her choice months ago—she could clearly exist without him, and he was going to do his damndest to live without her. He had done just fine the fourteen years before he had met her. He could do it again.

The train ride was uneventful. He followed Beetee's example, and slept and tried to relax. Plutarch had told them they were going to be a part of a newly constructed research and design unit. Their division would be focusing not only on weapons, but on tools to better help the districts in exporting and processing their natural resources. Increasing the livelihood and work safety standards within the districts was only the beginning of a long overhaul for Panem's people. Now that the fighting was over they could move the focus from developing weapons to more humanitarian inventions.

The Nut, the mountain he had made a tomb for countless Capitol supporters, was only accessible by the trains and the smaller pedestrian entry on the North side. The other entrances were still buried under the debris of the avalanches. It had taken weeks of around the clock work to get the rudimentary ventilation system back functioning, but the new government had not wasted time; as soon as the Nut had become inhabitable, they had moved in.

From the small window, Gale watched as the forest gave way to jagged rock and then to carved stone, leading into the main square's train depot and hovercraft hanger. Once at the station, the crew began the long offloading process. The majority of the cargo was materials to assist in the rebuilding of the installation, but it all would need to be sorted and assigned before it could be distributed.

Gale threw his jacket over his shoulder, and followed Beetee in his electric chair down the gangplank toward the inner train station. It took several minutes for the passenger carrier to arrive, so Gale glanced around.

He hadn't spent much time on the main level during the brief skirmish. Gale had been stationed up on one of the perimeter towers, but he was very familiar with where he was stood. Months ago, Katniss had been kneeling in that very same spot playing hero, and Gale had been watching her on the television screen with everyone else. The memory washed over him like a tidal wave, threatening to drown him. Her brown braid had been partially thrown over her shoulder, she was wearing her special uniform with the damned gold mockingjay pin shining on her chest, and all it got her was shot. Gale shook his head to refocus on the present. His life didn't involve Katniss anymore. She was in his past.

The train that arrived to take them into the mountain wasn't much more than a stone hauler with a makeshift passenger compartment. Beetee's wheelchair barely fit in the small aisle between the worn plastic benches. The engine groaned as it turned over and strained with the effort of pulling the train cars, its thin tin walls shuttered, and air whistled between the old metal welds. It was a miracle the compartment stayed intact as it rolled over the worn track, deeper and deeper into the hillside.

Time seemed to slow in the darkness, and the air became increasing stale. The only way to tell they still moved was the creaking and clacking of the metal treads as the train passed over them. Occasionally, they would pass a deserted depot with flickering lights, but they didn't see any other people, and no other signs of life. The surroundings were identical to the mines back in District 12, except they were in an enclosed train instead of a rickety elevator.

Eventually the hauler slowed and crept up to a small dock outside a single secured door. As soon as Gale and Beetee were safely on the platform, the door buzzed and slid open, revealing one of the most stunning women he had ever seen. Gale felt as if the meager air around him was being sucked out of his lungs—just her presence seemed to take his breath away. She was the kind of woman who captivated you just by the way she held herself. Her appearance and presence showed her confidence, her sensuality, and hinted at some dark underlying mystery. He wanted to know her.

Her brown hair was pulled up into a pile on top her head, a few curled strands had come loose and hung around her face. The black jumpsuit she wore hugged her figure and left very few of her assets to the imagination. Gale found it hard to drag his eyes away, yet some small feeling in the back of his brain kept nagging him that she was familiar somehow. There was no way he could have met her before and not remembered, so he shook off the thought.

One of her hands was positioned on her slim waist, while the other hung limply, supported by a sling across her chest. Disappointingly, her eyes scanned over Gale without much interest, but when they moved to Beetee they lit up and a smile blossomed on her face. The change in expression made her look instantly younger, and Gale found himself smiling with her for no reason.

The woman kept her green eyes fixed on Beetee, as she spoke in a low voice that was sexy but authoritative, "Welcome to the Nut, gentlemen. If you would follow me, please."

Even her voice made Gale's insides twist with longing. He blinked and forced himself to look away from her. Was he so sex deprived that he had lost control over his thoughts and emotions? Breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth, he made himself think about something else. It wasn't the first time he had been around an attractive woman.

"How've you been, Jade?" Beetee asked, as the door slid shut behind them and they started down a long, glaringly white hallway.

Gale glanced at his friend, shocked he knew someone like her, let alone on a first name basis. Beetee caught his eye and winked at him through his smudged and slightly skewed glasses.

"I've been very busy, Mr. B, but I must say last time I saw you, you were a bit more mobile."

Beetee laughed, "Yes, well, I tire easily these days. The last year has been rather exciting for someone who has been retired for many years."

She chuckled at that. "No doubt. I would bet blowing up arenas, hijacking Panem's communications, and creating the war-winning bomb is quite taxing for a retiree." Jade paused to type in a code at a door that led down another non-descript white hallway. "The last year has brought a lot of change for all of us."

Beetee seemed to falter and his smile faded. "I was very sorry to hear about your brother."

Jade didn't look at him, but the muscles along her jaw tightened as her smile vanished off her face. "It's war, Beetee—people die." She paused. "But thank you. I never thought Ci would die for the cause."

"Your father would have been very proud of both of you." Beetee's voice was quiet and serious.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, but didn't respond.

They walked in silence for several seconds, and boarded an elevator before Jade spoke again, her voice lacking emotion.

"Special Weaponry here isn't much different from what you're used to in 13. We'll get DNA from you both, and your key cards should be ready shortly. The instructions for logging into the terminal in your unit are on the desk—it won't be much different in the lab. For convenience, Beetee, your quarters will be on the eighth floor closer to the lab, and Gale you'll be on the fourth floor. The lab takes up the entire ninth floor of the complex, and is broken down by department. There isn't any chemical research here due to the archaic ventilation, but there are decent artillery ranges and clean rooms for the electronics."

Jade gave them a basic rundown of the facility, and told them where the cafeteria and bomb shelters were located. They weren't expecting any further issues, but she mentioned there were still a few vigilante groups roaming about above ground that would love to bury the Nut again.

After a short tour of the lab they made their way back to the elevators. Before the doors could close and take them to Beetee's floor a nasal male voice called out, "Hold the elevator, please."

Jade held the button to keep the doors open and a guy joined them in the enclosed space of the lift. He was very dark-skinned and had a short, military-style haircut that reminded Gale of the generic male style from District 13. His face lit up when he saw Jade, but he tore his attention from her to quickly hand Gale and Beetee their ID badges and security cards.

"I'm Veloz Sandburg." He extended his hand and introduced himself to Gale and Beetee. "I'm the research liaison here at the Nut." After a brief explanation of how important it was not to lose their badges, how essential the precautionary measures were, and after a short rundown of the security codes, he turned his complete attention to the only female in the elevator.

"Are you going to dinner tonight, Jade?" His tone hopeful and almost pleading.

Her green eyes glanced at Beetee and something passed between them in a split second. She turned back to the other guy. "Sorry, Vel. I have plans tonight."

The smile stayed on his face, but Gale could see it was forced. He felt bad for Veloz. Being rejected with an audience never made it feel any better. "Oh." Disappointment was clear in his tone. "Okay, what are your plans Thursday? We could get together then..."

The elevator doors opened on the eighth floor, and Jade stepped out first to keep the doors open for Beetee in his chair. Gale gave Veloz an understanding look before following Jade and Beetee out into the hallway.

"I doubt it, Vel. Thank you for the invitation though." She didn't wait for him to respond, and allowed the metal doors to slide shut between them.

Beetee's unit was a short distance from the elevator, and Jade showed him where the drink processor and all of the computer inputs were, giving him some brief instructions on how to use the automatic shower and lights.

"See you in a little bit, Ms. Jade?" Beetee asked as she and Gale were about to leave.

A genuine smile blossomed on her face. "Of course, Mr. B. I'll give you some time to get organized. Your things should be arriving anytime if they haven't already."

Jade spoke as they walked back toward the elevator. "Did they tell you how long you guys would be assigned here?"

Her greens eyes met his, and for a second he allowed himself to get lost in their depths. There were flecks of some other color in them—either that or her eye color just looked different depending on the light. Mentally he shook himself. He didn't want to end up like Veloz.

"Plutarch didn't really say, but I know Beetee is planning on trying to make it back into retirement within the next year or so."

Jade nodded. "Good. He deserves that."

It was just the two of them on the elevator, so Gale asked what he had wondered since he met her. "How do you know Beetee?"

Again, she smiled at him, and he felt his heart speed up in his chest. No wonder men fell over themselves to take her to dinner. When she smiled, something in him wanted nothing more than to keep her smiling, or better yet make her laugh.

"It's a long story." She pushed the button for the fourth floor and the elevator started moving. "He's an old family friend. He knew my father back before the revolt. He and Beetee had very similar interests and they ended up meeting and becoming friends."

"Are you from District 3, too?"

"Actually, I grew up here in District 2." She readjusted her sling around her injured arm, and he watched her smooth, delicate fingers completely entranced. "You're from District 12, right?"

Gale shrugged. "Yeah." He wasn't really surprised she knew where he was from. Everyone seemed to know him—after all, he was the Mockingjay's _cousin_.

She looked at him almost as if weighing her next question. "You're a long way from home, Gale. Do you miss it?"

"Parts of it, sure, but there's not much there for me anymore." Images of the flames consuming the cobblestone streets, and the heat of the incendiary bombs melting his skin filled his mind. All over again Gale saw the Seam turn to ash. He smelled burning flesh and heard the anguished screams of his neighbors.

The elevator stopped on his floor and he followed Jade out into yet another white hallway.

Jade looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. He forced himself to mirror her expression. As he tried to shake the images in his head, he allowed himself to focus on the beautiful woman in front of him.

"I know all these damn floors looks identical, but give it a few weeks and you'll know your way around." She paused in front of a nondescript door. "Here you are. Hopefully your key works."

Gale scanned his badge over the card reader and once the door slid open, Jade followed him inside his new home. It was almost identical to the unit Beetee was in, except where Beetee's had muted blue accents he had tans. The few possessions he had brought with him were in a crate in the bedroom.

After glancing around, he turned back to Jade. "Thanks for the tour."

She nodded. "Sure. No problem. If you need anything just ask. Dinner is at 1800 hours on the fifth floor. Stay away from the soup if it's yellow, no matter what anyone else tells you." Jade turned to leave, and he allowed his eyes to take in her backside. "See you later, Gale. It was nice meeting you."

Before he could respond, she was gone. Gale sighed. At least the female scenery at the Nut wasn't as dull or drab as its architecture.

* * *

><p>May 74 ADD: Two years, four months earlier…<p>

Jade Stonehurst arched her back to stretch her sore muscles; she had been standing in the same position for hours. The man she was with had been glued to the television once the pre-show broadcasting had started all over the Capitol. Ever since the opening ceremonies for the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games, Judge Marcus Holland couldn't be separated from the screen. His support for President Snow had cooled, and it appeared his interest had turned to the "Girl on Fire."

The judge may have once been an attractive man, but it would have been long before Jade was born. His dirty brown hair had faded to gray and was starting to thin around his temples, and where he once had one chin he now had three. He repulsed her, and that made it easier for her to rationalize his death. At least he wouldn't be leaving behind a wife and child like the last guy she murdered.

Jade eliminated prospective liabilities, enemies, and any other potential threats to President Snow's control over Panem. Ever since she had been in grade school she had been very good at all things related to combat and killing. When she was ten, the President's minions had plucked her out of District 2 to bring her to the Capitol to hone and develop her natural talents. Long before their rose scented trap had ensnared her, her father had been grooming her to be a rebel and a fighter. Revolt and instigating public unrest was in her blood; her Capitol handlers just didn't know it—yet.

The older she got the longer and more in depth her assignments seemed to be. The more time she spent pretending to be someone else the further away her humanity seemed to fade. It was the small things she focused on, and even then, the tighter she held on to them the more they seemed to slip though her fingers. The memories of her family, her mother's cooking, her dad's books, her brother's smile—they were the reasons why she did what she did. She couldn't lose that.

Jade had been acting as an Avox for months, and she desperately missed the privileged life and the use of her tongue. True to the character she played, the contraption she wore in her mouth made it impossible to speak, and for all intents and purposes her tongue appeared to be missing. Her tongue was strapped to the bottom of her mouth with bands of textured pink rubber. It gave the inside of her mouth a swollen and garish look. The device was incredibly painful to wear, and when she did un-strap it, the returning blood flow was nearly unbearable.

Finally, the screen dimmed as the Hunger Games anthem played to end the night's re-cap of events. Jade focused back on the present and the task at hand. The judge leaned back into the overstuffed black sofa and yawned. He turned his large-round head slightly toward her and grinned, showing off his gold plated teeth.

She dropped her eyes like a good servant, just a little bit longer and he would be dead…and her tongue would be free.

"Avox, the fun is about to begin. Are you ready? I know I can't wait." Spittle trickled down his chin—he was too lazy to fully close his mouth between words.

Jade bowed her head in feigned obedience.

The couch groaned as Marcus slowly got up and waddled over to where she stood. His sweaty hand reached out to cup her face, and he pulled her toward his lips for an overly wet kiss. Her dyed blue eyes met his dull brown ones, and she saw his lust for her. She fought the urge to kick him. The cool feeling of his lingering saliva on her mouth and chin did nothing to help her mask her distain, but she was very skilled at controlling her emotions. The mask of indifference remained on her face, and she willed her body to relax.

The judge's pupils dilated as he licked his plump lips and allowed his gaze to drift slowly down her body. He liked what he saw; she watched as his manhood hardened in his designer pants.

His hand released her face and dropped heavily to her breast. He palmed it through the fabric of her red uniform and leered down at her. In a surprisingly smooth movement for someone so awkward and obese, he ripped open the front of her blouse and sent fasteners flying in all directions. His moist hands roughly grabbed at her through the thin blue cotton of her bra, his fingers eagerly pinching her nipples. Jade distracted herself by chewing on the inside of her mouth until she tasted blood.

She could kill him so easily. As Marcus' hands continued to roughly move over her body, Jade looked longingly over his shoulder at the knife block on the counter. In just a few quick movements, she could drive the blade sharpener into the tender flesh of his jowl, or better yet into his slobbery gaping mouth. At that moment, nothing would have been more pleasurable then to watch him die, flopping like a fish as he choked and suffocated on his own blood.

Marcus was panting, too excited about what he had planned. He gave her breasts one final squeeze and with visible effort tore himself away from her. Jade stayed where she was cowering against the wall. As an Avox, she was insignificant and helpless. He was in control; he was the master and she the slave. It was important the charade stayed in place a little longer.

"I want wine tonight, wench." After several more heavy breaths, the judge leaned in and slowly dragged his slimy tongue along her jaw toward her ear where he painfully bit her earlobe. As he broke the skin, she opened her mouth to cry out in surprise and pain, but only a muffled choking sound came out. That seem to please him even more, and he grabbed her hand forcing her to feel his straining member through his trousers.

"You know just how I like it." He whispered before loudly sucking on her injured earlobe. Licking her blood from his lips, he turned and wobbled away toward the bedroom.

Once he was safely in the other room she allowed her painfully tense muscles to relax, and aggressively wiped his saliva off her face while she reached for a napkin to stop the bleeding from her ear. There was no hope for the shirt, and she left it gaping open. The blood from his bite had soaked into the uniform's course fabric and left a stain on the shoulder she couldn't hide. She wouldn't be talking public transportation on the way home tonight.

Jade took several calming breaths. She didn't often take pleasure in killing someone, but the judge was going to be an exception.

She poured a glass of red wine before gently ripping the purple tablet from the stitching in her uniform's cuff. Briefly, she allowed a small smile to play across her face. The Nightlock pill hidden in a seam had been one of Cinna's brilliant ideas. What would he think if he knew what she was doing? Her smile faded; she was doing this to keep him alive. She would do anything to protect him—he was one of the few genuinely good people left in Panem.

Jade carefully broke the fragile capsule apart with her fingernails and dropped it in the blood red liquid. It fizzed and bubbled for several seconds once it sunk below the surface. She swirled the wine around in the glass, making sure the poison was completely dissolved before grabbing it off the counter and hunching her shoulders to get back into character.

She kept her gaze down as she shuffled into the bedroom, where Marcus was waiting for her, stark naked and lying on the huge mattress. His fat rolls covered his small manhood, and Jade fought back the bile rising in her throat. She was so close to the end of the assignment. Once she was in reach, his moist fingers closed around her wrist and nearly made her spill the wine she carried.

"I'm glad you didn't spill it, Avox. You are one of the less incompetent I've had, you know...but I would enjoy punishing you anyway. You've been naughty, Avox, haven't you?" His gold teeth flashed as he grinned, and he grabbed greedily at his wineglass before taking several gulps.

Jade remained motionless, and watched his face as she waited for the Nightlock to take effect. The dose she had given him would be adequate to kill a large mammal, so it wouldn't be long. Only a few seconds passed before his muscles started spasming, and he clutched at his throat as air wheezed out of his failing lungs.

She deftly plucked the wineglass from his hand, casually spilling it on the cream-colored carpet as if it had slipped from his fat fingers. As he continued to gurgle and gasp, she quickly covered him with a bed sheet. There was no reason to have to look at his bare body any longer.

Jade turned away from the judge, and searched for any evidence of treason. There was nothing on his computer or in his apartment that showed any evidence of an act or even a thought of disloyalty, but that wasn't her concern. Snow wanted him dead, so he died whether he'd committed a crime or not. It was that simple. For all she knew he could have just found Katniss attractive and hoped to bed her if she survived the games.

She returned to his bed and forced the Marcus' eyelids closed. His body had relaxed in death and showed no overt signs of discomfort or pain. Jade positioned his arm so it was outstretched toward the wine glass on the floor. She stood back and admired her handiwork. The judge looked peaceful, and in passing she wondered if they would blame his unfortunate death on a heart attack or stroke.

Jade typed her mission completed shorthand code in the judge's not-so-secure security system. Her code was unique to her and it would notify the Peacekeepers of the body ready for cleanup. Jade glanced around one final time before she disappeared through the escape hatch leading into the underground tunnels below the Capitol.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!

Do you love it, or hate it? Either way I want to know—reviews always brighten my day and help motivate me!

Special thanks to angel_eyes1_uk for taking time out of her crazy busy life to beta my silly drabbles! Thank you SO much, chick!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, items, products etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original character and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, products or locations. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>So far on What the Future Holds…<p>

Jade killed Snow when Katniss didn't

Gale was drugged, laid and then interrogated by some random hot girl…

Gale was then transferred to work at the Nut and met Jade, and we were treated with another scene from Jade's past…

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: (February 76ADD)<p>

He had been at the Nut for a few weeks and still felt like a visitor. Zeeke, a maintenance technician who lived in the unit next to Gale, had invited him to eat at his table in the cafeteria. The first few times he had eaten with Zeeke and his friends Gale had sworn it was a temporary seating arrangement, but a week had passed and it had become a habit. He didn't share many interests with them, but they included him in conversation and he didn't have to sit alone.

Zeeke was one of the many technicians working on rebuilding the Nut's facilities and infrastructure, and every second he spent not working he spent trying to get laid. When Zeeke wasn't at the gym, he was in the dining hall trying to pick up girls, and for the most part his friends were just as shallow.

Gale sighed quietly as he made his way across the cafeteria toward Zeeke at a table with a few of his friends. He took a seat between Liz, who worked in engineering and was Zeeke's latest conquest, and Marc, who was a part of operations. The rest of the table continued their conversation.

Liz was complaining, "It's not fair; who does she think she is anyway?"

"She's the hottest woman in this rock, that's who. You're just jealous, Liz. Get over it."

Liz scowled at Zeeke and went back to picking at her food.

"Who?" Gale asked.

"_Who_?" Zeeke looked aghast that Gale didn't know who they were talking about. "You're serious aren't you? Dude, you gotta open your eyes." He stared wistfully over Gale's shoulder, until Gale finally turned around to see who he was looking at.

Jade was sitting across the cafeteria at a table full of people, laughing at something funny one of them had said. She was stunning when she laughed.

Gale grinned when Jade looked up and met his eyes. She returned his smile before focusing back on her own friends. Turning back toward Zeeke, Gale asked, "Are you talking about Jade?"

Heads nodded from all around the table.

Liz rolled her eyes. "There is no way Jade's body is real—no one is that perfect. She's just some rich fake. The only reason she is here is because she slept with someone important."

"I work with her," Gale said eating a bite of his dinner.

"You work with her? Really?" Marc spoke up, "Huh. I thought she was in administration."

"Yeah, me too. I've masturbated to her as a naughty secretary so many times I can't count. I guess I'll just have to change her costume now." Zeeke grinned and continued to openly gawk at Jade.

"Gross, Zeeke. No one cares." The only female at the table mumbled into her drink.

Marc swallowed a mouthful of food and licked his lips. "I imagine taking her from behind at my desk at least three times a week."

Liz made a disgusted sound and in a huff stood up from the table. Without looking back, she walked out of the cafeteria.

"What's she like at work, Gale?" Zeeke asked, still watching Jade and completely unaware that Liz had stormed off.

Gale took a bite out of his sandwich, chewed and swallowed before answering. "Ummm. I don't know. Jade's the lab controller, so she just does her own thing…"

"Oh man, she's the boss? I'd like her to order me around." Zeeke continued without waiting for a response. "I wonder what she wears under her lab coat."

"I'd bet nothing at all," Marc chimed in.

"I'd like to lay her back on one of those rubberized laboratory counters and fuck her brains out. Rock her world all night long." Zeeke grinned. "I bet she'd be into all kinds of kinky shit, too. Maybe we could use one of those…"

Gale tuned them out and went back to his food. Somehow, he doubted that Jade gave guys like Zeeke and Marc a second thought.

By the time Gale finished his meal the topic of conversation had turned to other things.

"Do you want to come to the REC center with us tonight?" Marc asked, looking at Gale expectantly.

Before he could answer, Zeeke cut in. "You totally should, man. It would be good for you. Plus, you could help us pick up chicks. You're practically a celebrity."

The Star Squad footage was still occasionally being aired, and even though he had never been the main attraction, his part in it still got him recognized.

Gale had never been the type of guy that went to a gym and worked out, and he had never really needed to. There wasn't much to do at the Nut to keep you in shape otherwise though, and he was bored with sitting alone in his unit.

"Sure. What time?" Gale shrugged. He would try anything once, and they made their plans to meet up at the recreation center in a few hours.

Zeeke had finally realized Liz was gone, so he was on the prowl for a new female companion. They took their food trays back to the kitchen and then parted ways. Zeeke and Marc were making their way toward a table full of females when Gale left them and headed back to his unit.

Gale went through his terminal's messaging inbox, and scanned over all the informational communications and memos. He finished and approved his time management sheet before shutting down his computer.

The REC center was exactly as Gale had expected and it was not something he thought he would ever be enthusiastic about like Zeeke. Gray cement walls and various pieces of equipment and weights were systematically placed around a square room with dark rubberized flooring. The smell of stale sweat clung to the circulated air, and the stench gave the people working out something to complain about other than the physical activity. It served a purpose though, and after several days Gale felt stronger. Going to the REC center became part of his routine; it helped pass the time and burned off his excess energy.

* * *

><p>Gale caught himself as he straightened his uniform shirt for the third time on his way toward the elevator that would take him to the lab. He ran a hand through his dark hair in an attempt to flatten it. Zeeke's regular comments about Jade had started to affect him. Gale wanted to look good for her—he wanted to impress her. Ever since that stupid conversation in the cafeteria, Gale had found himself thinking more and more about Jade.<p>

He had never been completely oblivious to Jade's presence, but over the last few days he had found his eyes drawn to her more frequently. When she was gone, he missed seeing her, and his work didn't seem as important when she wasn't there. It was ridiculous—they worked in different areas, and other than his first day at the Nut, he hadn't interacted with her.

Gale had been rotating between departments within the lab, and he had just finished a week with the Transportation and Air Quality team. They had been working on a non-petroleum based fuel source to replace the use of gasoline and diesel in the transportation industry. The new government was pushing for safety and sustainability.

Beetee was working on a small-scale super computer, and with the help of a few "brains" of the rebellion, he was developing the first 3D computer model of a double-helical molecule that could be used in biomedicine and nanotechnology. The majority of the super-computing process was above Gale; he hadn't grown up with technology like Beetee, and most of it he just didn't care about enough to wrap his brain around it. Beetee's next project was an automatically evolving security system for government installations, and Gale hoped to be assigned to that project.

Gale wasn't entirely sure what Jade did. She was the controller, so it was possible that she just oversaw everyone else and stepped in if it was necessary. He had seen her working on projects, so maybe she was a part of a specific group. He had seen her using the microscopes in the clean lab, but also disappearing into the indoor weapons ranges. Gale looked forward to the day he was assigned to her team; the thought of spending all day with Jade almost brought butterflies to his stomach. Gale sighed and shook his head. He was acting like a total idiot over a good-looking girl. He had always felt sorry for the guys that went out of their way to win over a female, and now he was one of them.

The lab was mostly empty when he arrived. Other than the Environmental Construction and Engineering Team no other groups seemed to have arrived yet, but Beetee was already plugged into his terminal and furiously typing as Gale walked by. He made his way back to the monitor showing the shift rotation and lab assignments for the day. Gale's name wasn't initially on the display and he waited for it to update and cycle through the alphabetical list again.

All at once, he felt a wave of excitement and apprehension wash over him—his body knew Jade was there before he did. Then, he heard her voice. She was talking to one of the other male technicians, and he actually felt a pang of jealously. Gale squeezed the bridge of his nose with two fingers; he had to get his infatuation under control.

"Don't worry about it. I can deal with it later. Just go over the drawings and get it to Materials for their input, we need something concrete to show the panel next week."

"Yes, Ma'am. What about beta testing?"

"Save it for another day."

He heard movement and when the other technician spoke, he was further away. "Do you want Technician Sandoval to run the grenade through testing today?"

"No. That will be a good exercise for Hawthorne and me."

"Yes, Ma'am." Gale could hear the other guys footfalls get quieter, and tried to focus on the monitor in front of him and not the fact that Jade had just said his name. When it had come out of her mouth it sounded perfect, and he wanted her to say his name again—she did.

"Don't bother waiting for your name to show up, Hawthorne. You're with me today."

He swallowed and fought to control his emotions. He needed to be tough and cool to get Jade's interest, not spastic and smitten. Once he knew he had his feelings under control, he turned and faced her.

"Morning, Controller Stonehurst." Gale took in her appearance. Blue shirt and dark pants under a white lab coat. She did wear clothes under her coat—Zeeke would be so disappointed. He smiled at the mental image of her naked under her lab coat.

Gale extended his hand to shake hers. "It's nice to see you again."

She graced him with a smile. "Please, call me Jade. Titles and formalities don't do much for me. I've heard good things about your work, Gale. What we're working on in Special Weapons won't be too far off from what you have already done." Her handshake was warm but firm. He missed the contact as soon as she released his hand and led him back toward the lab.

"You're in Special Weaponry?" he asked, his surprise getting the best of him.

Her greens eyes briefly cut over to him as they walked down the hallway. "Yeah. You could say I have an underlying interest in espionage and weaponry."

His eyes widened in shock, but his brain quickly rationalized her response. "You're from Two, right? So you probably grew up around it."

She smiled as if she found what he said amusing. "I did grow up around it. The powers that be felt I could bring a good perspective to Special Weaponry with my background."

Gale didn't dwell on it. It made sense, and it just added another layer to Jade's persona that intrigued him. Zeeke would flip out once Gale told him that Jade was in special weapons. Gale grinned to himself as he followed Jade toward the isolated weaponry lab.

"What kind of grenades are we going to be testing?"

"Just one today, and it's not an offensive weapon like you might think. The team just finished the prototype. It's a flame retardant grenade—basically a small deployable fire extinguisher."

Jade entered a code and allowed her finger to be pricked for a DNA check before the lab door opened into the Weapons division. In several of the Plexiglas rooms, Gale could see people working in groups of two or three on various projects. She led him to an unoccupied area with around twenty small discs laid out on the rubber laboratory table. They looked like small orange landmines with a handle.

"How do they work?"

Jade gracefully walked to the other side of the table and leaned over to pick up one of the discs. Gale forced his eyes away from her chest and looked at the so-called grenade in her hand.

"It looks like a landmine, but it's deployed like a grenade. You engage the ignition button, toss the disk into an area engulfed in flames, and in theory it will release a white fog of potassium carbonate. The potassium carbonate acts as a flame retardant, suppressing combustion and disrupting the fire at a molecular level. Its casing is still a bit heavy." She passed him the disc. "We're going to try and get it down to five pounds before circulation if it turns out to be effective."

"Will it be for public distribution?" he asked turning over the disc in his hands.

"Not yet. We haven't got the cost down enough to make it available to everyone, but it could be purchased for use in public places and schools since its operation is so simple."

"What about the potassium carbonate? It's poisonous as a gas."

She smiled at him, and he grinned back hoping that he'd impressed her. In grade school he had gone through several classes on gas and gas formations. Underground pockets of trapped gases were a real problem for miners with little ventilation and only one way out.

"It can be dangerous if inhaled or swallowed, but none of the effects are life threatening. Minor irritation to the respiratory tract and the potential damage to the gastrointestinal organs is minimal. Nausea, vomiting and diarrhea are more of an inconvenience than an issue worth addressing." His eyes followed the movement of her fingers as she traced the outer edge of the disc. "We've taken steps to enforce the casing and prevent it from inadvertently leaking. It's not pressurized and has an outer casing that is completely sealed to keep moisture out. Even if the ignition isn't started, the prototype will automatically release the gas if the surrounding temperature exceeds 500 degrees Fahrenheit."

He put the grenade back down on the table. "When do we get to start putting out some fires?"

Her eyes met his and his stomach turned. Jade had eyes you could drown in. "Now."

By the time the testing was over, they had clear documented instances on how the fire-quelling grenades could successfully be used. They were more functional in a contained space—basements, attics, apartments, or classrooms—and it proved effective at controlling most fuel-based fires. It even extinguished electrical and grease fires that water alone couldn't contain.

Gale was finishing his daily report and synopsis of the grenades uses when Jade came over to him. Her hand briefly touched his forearm, and he nearly jumped out of his skin at the contact. Energy and warmth seemed to radiate from her touch after her fingers we gone. He glanced up at her in surprise—a small smile played on her lips. Was she flirting with him?

"Thanks for all of your help today, Gale. It was a pleasure working with you."

Jade's words were perfectly normal, but the longer he looked into her eyes the more he thought there was an underlying sensual tone to them. His brain immediately jumped to all the other pleasurable things he's like to do with Jade, and they weren't work related. Gale blinked and mentally shook himself. She was still talking and he forced himself to focus on her words, not the hypnotizing movement of her full pink lips.

"Tomorrow meet Technician Toddco over at testing range three. We've had some recoil issues with the new electroshock long gun, and we need to decrease the barb penetration at close range. If I can, I'll stop by and check on your progress in the afternoon."

He would like to work on close range penetration with her. His eyes widened at the unbidden thought. Even when he wasn't hanging out with him, Zeeke was a bad influence.

Gale's gaze moved from Jade's lips to her eyes, and he immediately regretted it. Whether she wanted to or not, she had hooked him. He was starting to fall for her just like every other male in the Nut. Her deep green eyes practically smoldered, something in them radiated confidence, power and most of all, sex.

She gave him a dazzling smile before turning gracefully on her booted heel. Her hips swayed hypnotically as she walked away from him, and his mouth gaped open for several moments. Gale was going to need a cold shower when he got back to his unit. What had she been saying about tomorrow? Something about going to range three.

Over the next two weeks Gale only saw Jade occasionally. He didn't get to spend an entire day with her after the fire grenade, but every time she worked near him it was a bright spot in the week. Eventually, he found he could look at her without his mouth dropping open, and meet her eyes with drowning in them, but his body reacted like every other guy's when she came into the room. He could see it in the rest of her male staff when she entered an area. They all sat straighter, puffed out their chests, and practically fell over themselves to impress her.

Gale was reassigned to the Water and Sanitation Team, and was going to start investigating water desalination. Currently, fresh drinking water wasn't an overly expensive commodity in Panem, but research and history advised that wouldn't always been the case. It had been proposed that vacuum distillation would eventually be more cost effective than a multi-stage flash distillation, but all of the leads the team had currently explored were overly expensive and required very specialized and costly infrastructure to work.

Other than to confirm or clarify deductions in his reports, he didn't interact with Jade and his routine went back to normal. She wasn't totally out of his mind but he had resigned himself to the truth. No one, including him would ever have a chance with Jade Stonehurst. He didn't need to waste his time falling over himself to win her attention or affection. Now if only he could get his body to buy into that reality.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Thanks for being patient! Real life unfortunately takes precedence to fic, which makes me very sad.

But I would love to hear what you think, so leave me a review. Reviews are like rainbows that actually have a pot of gold at the end.

Even though her life is brutally busy, the lovely Leanne Golightly manages to take time out to beta for me. I'm so grateful for your help and mad skills, babe. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, items, products etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original character and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, products or locations. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: <strong>

May 75 ADD - One year, eight months earlier…

Jade stared unblinking at the large screen in the coffee shop. The mask of amusement she wore was still in place, but inside her mind was whirling.

Cinna's dress had not been a part of the plan, and had effectively destroyed her hope that he would live to raise his son. Anger bubbled up inside her, and her knuckles whitened around her coffee mug. She was mad at him for being reckless. There would be no point in telling him that he had a son now. Why couldn't Cinna have just waited? He was never supposed to get directly involved with the rebellion—that was her job. After Katniss and the others went into the arena they were going to get him and the other stylists out of the Capitol. Once his dramatic stunt was broadcast across Panem all of her and Stryker's planning became an exercise in futility.

There was no denying that turning the wedding gown into a mocking jay costume was creative genius, but the hope that Cinna might survive the Quarter Quell had now vanished as quickly as Katniss' hideous wedding gown. Jade sighed and rubbed her temples with her long fingers. She needed to think.

An hour passed before she finished the cold dregs of her coffee and glanced quickly around; Cinna should be at home now, unless Snow had already executed him. Jade shook her head to dismiss the thought—she would know if he was dead. President Snow would save something far more dramatic for Cinna. You didn't undermine the president's authority on national television and die quickly.

None of the other patrons noticed as she rose from her chair and gracefully walked out of the shop toward the Capitol's Design District. As Jade crossed the street her portable comm-link vibrated with a notification alert, and she stopped next to a fountain spouting colored liquid to check it. The coded phrase was brief, but it was one Jade had hoped she would never receive. She chewed her lip as she purged the text from the device. Saia, the creator of Cinna's flaming fabric and the mother of Cinna's son was dead. The rest of Peeta's stylists were in custody, and Snow's people would be moving in on Cinna next.

Jade pocketed her comm and swore under her breath. At least Cinna hadn't been first to be captured, but as he wasn't something worse was probably waiting for him. Even though they had planned for the possibility, Stryker would be devastated over Saia's death—he had been close to his twin sister. The comm buzzed again, and she scanned over the screen a small smile appearing on her face. Somehow Stryker had managed to get Eden out of the Capitol. It was a small consolation prize, but it was worth something. At least Cinna and Saia's five-year-old son was still alive and safe.

Jade had only met Saia once, but it was a clear memory untainted with death. She had been the textile designer to create Cinna's magical fire cloth for the 74th Hunger Games and the similar glowing fabric for the Quarter Quell. Saia had met Jade's brother when they both started at the Capitol's elite design and materials school.

She attended the art school originally, before being drawn into textiles. Saia's ability to fabricate and chemically alter materials had been revolutionary in the fashion world. Cinna had met her at a fine art show that was displaying both of their work. They were young and after too many drinks had ended up spending the night together.

A month later Saia had found out she was pregnant. She never told Cinna, maybe she had planned on it at some point but it never happened. She kept a low profile during the pregnancy and by the time Eden, their son, was old enough to notice he didn't have a father in his life the Revolution had been in full swing.

Her excuse had always been she didn't want to ruin Cinna's career, and risk Eden's life anymore than she already had with the creation of her flaming fabric. It hadn't been right for Saia to keep Eden from Cinna. He would have been a great father, but a small part of Jade's brain she could see Saia's rationale.

Jade sighed; at least a part of Cinna and Saia would still be alive after the revolution. With Saia dead, Eden had lost the only real parent he would ever know. Their contingent plan was failing. Cinna and Saia weren't supposed to be linked to the rebellion, and they hadn't counted on them acting out for the cause. It had already come at too costly of a price. Jade would have to contact Stryker soon to find a more permanent safe house for the child, but right now she needed to see Cinna.

She at least wanted to say goodbye. He at least owed her that. If Cinna wanted to be another martyr for the damn revolution then he would have to face her first.

No one stopped her as she walked through the crowded streets; everyone was still watching the televisions and the recap of tonight's chaotic events. The government was desperately trying to regain their composure after the interview free-for-all with the unification of the tributes and Peeta Mellark's statements about the impregnated Katniss. Already the broadcast had been edited, but no matter how they re-worked it—the damage had been done. The live stream had been perfect propaganda for the rebellion though, and there was nothing Snow could do to undo it. This was the beginning of the end.

Jade shivered, hunching her shoulders as she slipped the fur-lined hood of her coat over her head. Currently, her naturally long red hair was colored a dark purple and her skin dyed pale lavender, but even her brightly colored facade only barely masked the darkness creeping up around her.

Only a few more days and the fate of Panem would be decided. So many things still hung in the balance, but she had never thought Cinna's life would be one of them. She shook her head and continued walking. She had been deluding herself thinking he would sit idly by—this was his fight as much as it was hers. He wasn't as weak and helpless as he once had been.

Jade passed numerous excited conversations, most centering on Cinna's beautiful gown and magical fiery fabric. The utter stupidity of the majority of the Capital's population might buy him some time, but even then she knew that meant hours and not days.

The number of clueless citizens she passed wearing the ridiculous mockingjay emblem almost brought a smile to her lips. The masses around her had no idea what was coming—ignorance really was bliss.

When she neared Cinna's block, her pace slowed to a leisurely stroll and her eyes scanned the surroundings.

His brick apartment building was being watched from the outside by several uniformed Peacekeepers, and movement on the rooftop adjacent to his was possibly a poised sniper or net drone.

Jade let out a low whistle. The Capitol wasn't messing around with the security. Stryker had been right—Snow had plans for Cinna.

Her steps remained even as she nonchalantly walked past the front door to Cinna's building and down the rest of the block. Jade had access to a safe house several streets to the east, and it would give her access to the underground tunnels. Since his front door was being watched she would just go in the back way.

Her months spent undercover as an Avox paid off. Jade was so familiar with the underground passageways that she easily avoided the cameras and pod trips without much thought. Several minutes later she climbed up the metal ladder leading to Cinna's first floor escape hatch.

Jade hesitated before lightly tapping on dense metal door, so much would be jeopardized if they were caught together. If anyone was inside guarding Cinna, she could easily kill them but that wouldn't be ideal. Her cover would be blown, and Snow's people couldn't know she was working for the other side yet.

It took several more knocks, but eventually Jade heard movement from the other side of the hatch.

The rusted hinge groaned as it swung open, spilling bright light across her face. Jade tightened her grip on her knife, and narrowed her eyes forcing them to adjust to the illumination.

Cinna was alone, but he didn't immediately recognize her. His eyes widened as they settled on the long blade in her hand. He stumbled backward in an awkward attempt to escape before Jade caught his shirt and pulled him toward her. His wide eyes met hers, and he started to struggle. He grappled blindly for a weapon of his own, but nothing usable was in his reach.

"Shhhh, Ci. Don't fight me. Is anyone else here?" She hissed, looking over his shoulder into his unit.

Several seconds passed before he relaxed and found his voice. "No…it's just me…I thought you were here to kill me," Cinna whispered into her ear as his arms encircled her in a shaky hug.

Jade smiled, and put her lips to his pierced earlobe. "Snow hasn't said 'please.' Hold on one second, okay?"

He nodded and she let go of him in order to sheath the knife back into her boot. Once the blade was secure Jade's slender fingers slipped into her coat and pulled out a brightly colored lipstick tube.

Cinna raised a dark perfectly shaped eyebrow questioningly, and she winked at him. After unscrewing the cap, she slipped a gold cylinder out of the bottom and then closed the small metal canister. There was a brief hum and the electricity in his apartment flared before returning to normal.

"We can talk now."

He nodded and grabbing her hand in his led her out of the pantry and into his lavish living room. He threw himself down onto his blue leopard-print sofa and she sat on an ottoman across from him.

"You saw the interview?" Jade nodded at his question. "I'm not sorry, and I don't regret what I've done," Cinna said with conviction. His usually pale skin had a slight green twinge to it as if he would be sick at any moment. However strong he was pretending to be, the reality of what he had done was starting to sink in.

She sighed and took both his hands in hers. "_I'm sorry_ that you're giving up your life for this cause. You'll miss the best part of the revolution."

His eyes swam with emotion and he squeezed her hands. "This cause is going to change our world, Jade. I have to do what I can to give the districts hope—without hope everything will fail, and it will all have been for nothing. How could I do nothing after what they did to our family?"

Jade moved to sit by her older brother. He put his arm around her and pulled her against his side like he used to when they were children.

She chewed on her bottom lip, groping for the right words. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

Cinna managed a small smile. "That you haven't already done? No. I've been racking up the debt and eating unhealthy." The arm he had around her tightened. "But seriously, little sis. I'm okay. This is what I want."

"Are you sure? I could still get you out."

He rolled his eyes. "Not without revealing yourself, and what kind of world would we be creating if there isn't a Stonehurst in it?"

Jade snorted. If only he knew she wasn't the only Stonehurst left. "You're the one that stood a chance of a happily-ever-after, Ci. Not me. It's not fair."

When he spoke his voice was serious. "If you get through this…" He twirled one of the gold rings on his fingers. "_When_ you get through this, promise me, you will at least consider looking for a happy ending for yourself." When she didn't respond he shifted so he could see her face. "You deserve to be happy, Jade. No matter what you think. Someone out there is worthy of you and your love."

After taking a calming breath, she met her brother's green eyes that were identical to hers. "I'll try for you, but I'm not making any promises."

"Okay, I'll take that." A small smile appeared on his face bringing some color back into his cheeks and he looked years younger. "Dare I ask what you've been doing lately?"

Jade shrugged out of her velvet coat. "You can ask but you might not want the answer."

Cinna ran his hand through his short dark hair. "Murder anyone I know recently?"

She smiled wickedly. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." He grinned with her. "But no, most of the people Snow is getting rid of aren't even pawns or players. They're nobodies. He's gotten lucky a few times, but we have been able get most to 13."

Her gaze moved to the erotic painting on the wall in order to keep her from having to look him in the eye—she hated lying to him. It was a betrayal of his trust, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. He had lost so much already. Saia had been executed immediately after the interview aired, but Cinna didn't need to know that. Eden was alive and safe, and that was all that mattered. Jade shoved her thoughts away and forced a smile back onto her face; it was about her and Cinna right now.

"Good." If he caught her lie he didn't comment, and his eyes took in her form. "Purple is a good color for you."

She laughed. "You've been telling me that for years. I do listen to you, you know."

"It brings out your eyes." He wiped a finger across the bare skin of her forearm. "It's not permanent, is it?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I can go back to normal in another few days." She poked a finger at his tailored silk shirt. "You're still wearing your signature black, I see. Preparing for your funeral ahead of time?" Even though her words were true, she could see in his eyes that they had stung. The façade that they were having a perfectly normal conversation crumbled.

"I have to be there for Katniss. She needs my support," he said defensively.

Jade dropped her gaze, her frustration threatening to bubble over. Her brother was worth a hundred of the little mining girl from District 12.

"She has plenty of supporters—let someone else do it." Her tone was harsh. "You're all I have, Ci. You can't just leave me. All of this..." She gestured at her disguise and dyed skin. "Everything I do has been to keep _you_ alive." Her emotions were starting to get the best of her, so she focused on his hand in hers. This might be the last time she would get to see him—touch him. She bit her lip…hard.

Jade took several shaky breaths and tried to stay calm. "What am I supposed to do without you?"

He just held her in silence for several seconds. When he did speak his voice was barely audible.

"You'll be okay. You're strong." Cinna sounded as though he was trying to make both of them believe his words. "Since when did you need your brother to look out for you anyway, huh? You're the one who always takes care of me."

Jade sniffed. "But…" She paused to blink back her tears that were threatening to fall. He tightened his arm around her. "I don't want to live in a world without you. I don't give a damn about anyone else."

Cinna cupped her face with his hand.

"I know you can do this, Jade. You've always been tough. You're the one that deserves to live through this. You probably single handedly gave the Rebellion a chance against Snow's regime. Plus, you never know…I might make it out of this yet."

Jade tried to smile but failed. A single fat tear spilled down her cheek, and Cinna wiped it away with his thumb.

"You're not going to make it, Ci. You know that. Snow will have you tortured and killed. If I leave you here tonight, I might not ever see you again." Jade's voice was quiet and hopeless.

"Hey. No matter what happens, you _will_ be okay. Look at me, Jade." Their green eyes met. "You _will_ get through whatever happens."

"I'm so tired of being strong, and if you die I don't have a reason to be anymore."

Stryker could probably raise Eden just fine. Her heart ached; she was being totally selfish. Eden was a part of her family now too, and he shouldn't grow up without a connection to both sides of his family. She was just so tired of fighting.

Her brother pulled her into a crushing hug, and she inhaled the comfort of his cologne.

"You'll be fine. You have to see this through, Jade. Dad knew that you were the tough one. He knew you would make it." He released her and pulled back to look at her. "Promise me, little sis, whatever happens you'll try to keep yourself safe."

Jade lowered her gaze; she didn't want to promise that. Placing a finger under her chin Cinna gently forced her face back up to meet his.

"Promise me. I have to know you'll try to get through this."

She searched his eyes. "I can't, Ci. Everything I've been doing for the past ten years has been to keep you safe. It'll all be a waste if you die now. I'll have failed." She would have failed their father, Cinna and his son.

He actually chuckled as if her comments were ridiculous. "It won't be a waste, and you have _never_ failed at anything in your life. I've lived a wonderful life, and if my time is up, I can't think of a better reason than to die for this revolution, or better yet to keep you alive and safe. It's the least I can do after everything you have sacrificed for me. Please, let me do this."

Tears trickled down Cinna's cheeks, and she felt few fat drops escape from between her own lashes. Jade hadn't cried in a decade. She couldn't form the right words, so she just held her brother in silence.

Eventually Jade sighed and pulled away to look him in the face. "If I can't save you beforehand, Ci, I'll let you die. But I'm going to do everything I can to keep both of us alive."

He nodded. "Okay, but if my death means you can live, don't you dare screw it up and let me die for nothing. Someone has to keep my memory alive." His expression was serious, and Jade could see the peace in his eyes. They were the same eyes his son had. A son he would never meet. She bit her lip again and tasted blood.

"Fine." She hugged him fiercely, trying to breathe in his smell, his strength, memorize everything about him one last time. The feedback disruption affecting the audio surveillance in his apartment wouldn't last much longer.

Cinna struggled to regain his composure as he broke their hug. His gold eyeliner was smeared from crying and his usually immaculate clothing was rumpled.

"There is actually one thing that you can do for me." He rose and disappeared into his bedroom, only to come back out holding a large sketchbook bound in supple black leather.

"Once Katniss is safe, make sure she gets this."

She took the journal from her brother, turning it over in her hands. "I will." They embraced one final time. "I love you, Ci."

"I love you, too. Always." His kissed her forehead before they reluctantly pulled apart.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Just so there is not as much confusion. When I read the HG series, I didn't picture Cinna as they portrayed him in the movie. In my fic Cinna as well as Jade are Caucasian, but you pictured him differently, no worries it doesn't make a difference to the story.

Anyhow, thanks for taking the time to read my fic. I'd love to know what you think. Am I taking too much liberty with SC's characters? :P

Much love to Leanne Golightly for betaing this for me! *mwah*


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, items, products etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original character and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, products or locations. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: (March 76ADD)<strong>

The hanger was deserted when Gale finally walked out of the Nut and onto the loading dock. A crew of mechanics worked on a dilapidated stone hauler, while other technicians maneuvered crates and debris around for transport. Plutarch hadn't elaborated as to who he was to meet; all he knew was that he was to follow along during a routine check of the site's fortifications.

Other than the main defenses, the Nut had snares and other traps placed around several causeways and potential entrance points. The rebellion had taken its toll, and now that the Nut was re-established as a military outpost the process of increasing and repairing the fortifications was necessary.

Gale wandered around the hanger as he waited, and after several minutes had passed he glanced down at the communicator on his wrist. Maybe he had gotten the time wrong. He didn't want to risk going all the way back to his unit to check it.

A female voice spoke behind him, making him jump. "Waiting on someone?"

He spun around and saw Jade looking at him expectantly—one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows was raised.

The dull green fatigues she wore were more lose fitting than her usual jumpsuit, but still flattered her figure. Zeeke would have blatantly pointed out how great her chest looked in the jacket she was wearing. Gale's eyes marginally widened as he took in the rest of her form. It caught him off guard to see her armed. She had a handgun of some kind strapped to her right thigh, a knife tied into her boot laces, and a rifle slung over her backpack. He had always thought of Jade solely as a researcher and not really a soldier. She was from District 2, so it made sense that weapons were something she was at least familiar with. His imagination was having a field day with the new data. Jade had no idea how much fuel she had just added to future cafeteria talk.

Closing his mouth, he moved his eyes to hers before speaking. "Yeah, actually. I'm supposed to be meeting up with the reconnaissance team, so I can shadow them during the perimeter defense check."

Her eyes dropped slowly down his body taking in his appearance. Gale's self-denial that he didn't stand of chance of catching Jade Stonehurst's attention vanished. She was obviously checking him out. Even Katniss had thought he looked good in uniform. If he played his cards right Jade could be eating dinner with him tonight. However, Jade's eyes hardened and her full lips formed a tight line when her gaze returned to his face. The huge grin on his face disappeared a second too late.

"Great. Follow me, Gale. We have a long hike ahead of us." She turned sharply on her booted heal, starting toward the stairs leading out of the main hanger.

Gale blinked at her retreating form; he wasn't used to females reacting to him like she did. Normally when he thought a girl was checking him out, they were. He jogged to catch up to her.

"Is it just us?"

She didn't turn to look at him. "Yep."

Jade entered a code on the keypad to open the fire door. The door opened into a narrow stairwell that would take them out of the mountain. She didn't speak to him again until they were out of the safety of the Nut and several minutes along an almost invisible dirt path.

"Didn't they tell you to bring a weapon?" Her eyes cut back to him but she didn't slow her pace.

Gale glanced around at the peaceful forest around them. "No…they didn't say anything about that."

She sighed and stopped, propping one of her long legs up on an exposed tree root.

"There are guerilla scouts out here sometimes, and they aren't big fans of us."

Jade shrugged her bag off and opened the top zipper. Pulling out a black handgun, she spun it neatly around in her hand and handed it to Gale grip first.

He raised an eyebrow at her and took it gingerly from her outstretched hand. Her upbringing and basic training must have been a bit more inclusive than the military preparation courses they had made him attend in District 13. They hadn't covered weapon spins and tricks in 13. He would probably always be more comfortable with a bow and arrow than a firearm. Unfortunately, the tricked-out bow Beetee had given him was in its case back in his unit.

Jade re-slung her bag and looked at him expectantly. "Ever used one of those, solider boy?"

Gale rolled his eyes and tucked the gun in the rear of his waistband. "Yes, actually. I helped with the assault on this place and the overthrow of the Capitol." Almost everyone stationed at the Nut was a solider or had at least attended basic training; she should know that.

She straightened up and turned back to the trail. "This isn't some act for a promo like that ridiculous Star Squad. You need to be able to actually hit a living target, not just make the shots look good and break some glass. Unlike your friend, the MockingJay, and the little misfire she had with the President. I'll need you to actually hit what you're aiming at if my ass is on the line."

He stiffened at her condescending tone, and opened his mouth to give a retort but thought better of it. Jade may be nice to look at but he didn't know her or what her intentions might be when it came to information on Katniss, and frankly his military record spoke for itself.

Jade glanced down at the Holo she carried and strayed off the trail, presumably following coordinates to the defense pods. "Cat got your tongue, Gale?"

He followed her into the underbrush, painfully aware of how loud his footsteps seemed compared to hers. For crying out loud, he had once been a fairly decent hunter.

"No. I just have no intentions of talking about Katniss."

She glanced at him, and he could see a small smirk playing across her lips. "Touche."

It was almost an hour before she spoke again. They had hiked through the slowly thinning trees and were following the tree line when Jade paused. She rifled through her bag before pulling out a canteen.

She took a sip and held the bottle out to Gale. He shook his head. One thing he had brought was water, and he wasn't going to let Jade one-up-him again. He unhooked his own small flask from his belt and drank deeply, letting the liquid flow down his dry throat.

Jade sighed and stared off into the woods. "I'm sorry for being rude earlier. I had a long night and I'm exhausted. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

His eyes widened at her apology.

The dark circles under her eyes were barely noticeable, and other than that she didn't look fatigued at all. Gale was exhausted and covered in sweat, even though he had been working out with Zeeke. Jade on the other hand looked as though she had just strolled through the park, not hiked up a mountain. He wondered what she had been up too all night, and if she had been doing it with someone else. Again he found himself sucked into thoughts of Jade…Jade naked…

She spoke, drawing his attention back to her and away from his straying thoughts.

"This is the first of the main pods. A lot of its design came from you and Beetee, so I'll let you take it from here."

Gale glanced around, but didn't see anything that remotely looked like something he had designed. A bunch of thin, pathetic-looking trees and the brown rock of the mountainside was all that stared back at him.

Jade took another pull from her canteen as she sat gracefully on a boulder, watching him work it out. She apparently had no intention of even pointing him in the right direction.

Again, he scanned the terrain looking for something out of place; unusual man made shapes—anything. The next few minutes felt like hours. Jade had managed to eat an apple and file several of her fingernails before he finally saw it.

The pod was well camouflaged about fifty feet north of him, and if had he known what he was looking for he would have seen it much sooner. It was a close range flamethrower with a simple infrared scanner to sweep the immediate area, presumably to protect an exposed vent. Gale pulled his small tool kit out of his pocket and with a small high-power laser he overloaded the small coin shaped sensor. The scanning mechanism would reset once it cooled, but he should have plenty of time to check the circuit board. After climbing up to it, he pulled the camouflage fabric back away from the vent cover to expose the sensor and the external flamethrower.

"The third panel is the trip for the electroshock." Jade called up to him.

Gale waved at her to acknowledge her statement. Apparently she didn't want him barbequed or electrified. Multi-phase pods were always the most successful.

When they had been discussing the crippling of the Nut prior to the overthrow, the air ducts had always been part of the equation. The majority of the larger ones had survived the avalanches, but the smaller ones had crumpled or were now full of debris. Some areas of the installation were still off limits because of the compromised air supply.

Air had to be pumped into and out of the Nut so the vents couldn't be eliminated. The ducts that couldn't be completely secured had been rigged with defensive pods.

It was a simple enough snare, but would be very effective should anyone try to breach the Nut's defense using the ventilation system. The first two panels of the metal sheeting should be perfectly safe, and Gale pulled out his scanner and tool kit before shimmying inside the duct.

Once the intruder got past the first few sections, a hidden weight sensor would trigger the reaction. The result would be an initial electrical charge of 50,000 volts sent into the panels and into whatever was between them, incapacitating them. After twenty seconds, the panels would go dormant, in theory giving the person time call for some help and get a few more of the would-be-attackers in the vent. The second charge would keep the volts of electricity the same, but increase the current to just over two-hundred milliamperes. The change in current would send anyone in the duct into cardiac arrest.

All of the components were still functional and there wasn't anything in need of repair or adjusting, so Gale crawled back out of the vent, replacing its grate and camouflage.

He made his way carefully back down the hill to where he had left Jade with only a few minutes to spare before the sensor reset. It was slow going, since he was trying not to leave much evidence of his passing in the gravel and loose rocks.

Once he was on more stable ground he glanced around for his attractive guide.

She had moved and appeared to be concluding a hushed conversation using her comm unit.

"Tell them to read my report. It's all in there." She paused. "All the photos are in the backup drive."

He couldn't make out the response.

"You know the number." She flipped the antenna down on the Holo and broke off the transmission. Bringing her attention to Gale she asked, "Everything okay up there?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it all checked out."

"Good. Follow me then." Jade once again glanced at her Holo and the map program. "We will be at the next one in about forty minutes."

Parts of the path she led them along were treacherous and rocks randomly gave way under their feet. Their progress was slow. It was clear to see why they hadn't bothered with any pods here—the terrain alone was hostile and impenetrable. After inching their way along the lip of a granite rock face, Jade lead him over a small stream and back toward the tree line.

Jade had been silent for the majority of the trek, lost in thought, but her demeanor appeared to have shifted. The longer they were out in the sunshine, the more relaxed Jade seemed.

They had been off the trail for a while now and the sandy soil underfoot moved and turned with every step, making it almost impossible to enjoy the beautiful scenery around them. Gale kept glancing at the ground in front of him whilst also watching Jade's backside. Even over the unstable terrain, her body moved gracefully, and he found himself entranced by the sway of her hips. His eyes were just drawn to her.

Her hair caught the sunlight and it gleamed with hidden streaks of gold. There was something about her that appealed to him, other than her outward appearance. Obviously, she was intelligent or she wouldn't have been assigned here as a director, and the underlying mystery of what exactly she did still intrigued him. Before today, he had thought of her as a specialized lab controller, and Marc had told them that he had seen her working with the administration. Clearly, there was more to her than their initial assumptions. Gale's gray eyes flicked to the handgun she had strapped to her thigh. Maybe she had originally been drafted as infantry and then promoted, or maybe when her arm got hurt they had to put her on some sort of light duty until it fully healed.

Gale was jerked out of his thoughts when Jade stopped in front of him.

"The trigger for this pod is just over the ridge, and the terminal is difficult to approach. Unfortunately, I don't have time to walk you through it today, so for now just watch from here." She handed him a small pair of binoculars, and shrugged out of her backpack. Her green eyes flicked briefly to his before she turned and disappeared over the rocky crest.

He watched her for several seconds before bringing the binoculars up and refocusing the viewfinder. There was something so familiar about the way she moved. Gale wondered if maybe he had met someone in her family before, or seen her somewhere in the past without recognizing her. Whatever it was, he couldn't place the memory.

Jade walked cautiously along the edge of the tree line, but her focus was clearly on an outcropping of rock further up the hill. She was counting her steps, occasionally stepping or jumping to the side to avoid the pod's trips. Originally the Nut had been outfitted with hidden land mines and pods like the Capitol, but the overthrow had disabled most of them. The Rebellion hadn't bothered to redo the majority of the anti-aircraft pods or the live traps. Most hovercrafts were accounted for, and with the new government still gaining power they wanted their enemies dead not captured in snares.

She finally reached a slight ravine bordering the sloped mountain facade; she crouched down and deftly picked up a rock about the size of a fist, before throwing it against outcropping. The smaller rock exploded as it hit the face of the mountain, the resounding echo of the impact sounding metallic instead of rock on rock. An instant later, Gale heard a slight hum as a huge robotic arm had appeared out of the camouflaged turret Jade had shattered her rock against. A scan of the area would follow and if the heat sensors picked up on anything large enough to be deemed a threat, the threat would be eliminated. Jade had better act fast.

Gale moved the binoculars back to where she had been standing but she wasn't there. He scanned the area and found her just in time to see her leap up on top of the turret. It took less than three seconds for her to disable the sensor and Gale saw the arm droop into submission. He was impressed. She made it look effortless and easy.

After several concise and practiced movements, she uncovered the input panel and disassembled the computer to run a diagnostic. It would only take a second and as she waited, Gale watched her gingerly run her fingers over her injured arm. Jade still seemed to be favoring it, but she had definitely been using it some today. She flexed her fingers and rotated her wrist a few times before crossing it over her chest protectively. Her jacket's sleeve concealed any bandages she might have been wearing, and Gale doubted she would want anyone to know it was hurting her. Something within his chest tightened at the thought. He didn't like the idea of Jade in pain. Whatever it was about her that kept drawing his attention he couldn't seem to shake. Gale blinked and tried to watch what she was doing.

Once the analysis was completed, Jade powered up the pod and reset the trigger. She jumped down from the rock, and after several quick maneuvers, reached the safe zone within the tree line.

Gale ran the check on the next pod, which was almost identical to the first one. One of the hinges on the grate was rusted, and once he added it to the repair list he climbed back down to where Jade was waiting for him.

Jade's eyes were closed and her head was leaned back against the truck of a crooked pine. She looked asleep and totally at peace with the world. Gale studied her relaxed form. She was one of the prettiest women he had seen. There was something about her that was so appealing, but something dark was there as well. He just couldn't place the feeling. He didn't doubt that she had as much experience with men as Zeeke claimed, but from everything he had seen, her interactions always looked platonic and nothing more than that. With her looks she could have anyone that she wanted, and he didn't doubt that she knew it.

A strand of her brown hair had come free from her ponytail and blew in the wind. Gale was overcome with the desire to tuck it back behind her ear. He shook himself. Apparently he didn't have as much control over his feelings for Jade as he had thought.

He was still watching her as a smirk blossomed on her face. "Are you done staring yet?"

He rolled his eyes, and took a sip of his water. "What makes you think I was looking at you? I could have been admiring the scenery."

Jade's eyes opened as she stretched, and Gale made a show of looking out over the valley below. "It is beautiful up here." She slung her bag back over her shoulder just as her comm bracelet chirped. It wasn't a notification sound he recognized. Jade glanced down at her wrist and typed in a short command.

"We can hit up the last two, but we need to pick up the pace a bit."

They crossed over a narrow path between the peaks, and Gale watched as Jade did a brief technical check of an electronic whip snare. Originally, its design had been used for trapping bears in District 7, but it had been modified for human prey. Similar designs were in use in the Capitol and in District 13 because it was such a small simple design and required little or no camouflage.

Jade slender fingers moved quickly over the hidden terminal to start the diagnostic.

"Next time we'll need to replace the freeze plug, and the heater core is leaking a little bit." Jade said out loud so he could log it for repair.

She finished and slipped the keypad back in place; it disappeared with a click. His gaze dropped to her backside as she gracefully stood up.

Gale had never been so caught up in a female before—besides Katniss. What he had had with Katniss was different. In another lifetime, where the Hunger Games hadn't changed her, they would have been together. There was no effort with her, they had just fit together from the very first day he had met her in the woods. His relationship with the old Katniss had been as easy as breathing. Some part of Gale had always pictured Katniss as being his, but there was no going back now. They weren't the same people they had been, and Katniss had chosen Peeta. She was happy with him, and Gale deserved to some happiness too.

He was ready to move on. He wanted to get to know Jade, touch her, and spend time with her. Katniss was in his past, but someone like Jade he could definitely see in his future.

"You're looking at me again, Gale." Her statement was almost friendly and he met her eyes. They didn't hold much emotion but they weren't as cold as they had been.

He shrugged. "I can't help it."Grinning, he added. "I appreciate beautiful scenery. Can we talk like civilized people or are you still brooding and cranky?"

Her full lips quirked up in a half smile and it lit up her face. Her mood was turning around, and he liked to think it was at least partially because of him.

"I'm not sure I would classify myself as civilized. Being polite and refined can be so boring." She winked at him before leading him down a deer trail that would presumably take them to the final defense station.

"What do you want to talk about, solider boy?"

The forest was starting to thicken as they made their way down the mountain, and he could hear water flowing over rock off to his right.

"Oh, I don't know…how did you end up at the Nut?"

Jade shrugged her arm that was usually in the sling. "I got hurt, so they sent me here."

Before he could ask her what happened to her arm. The weird communications tone sounded from her comm unit. She held up a finger to silence him as she answered.

"Go ahead, Commander."

The voice on the other end was gravelly and Gale didn't recognize it. "We need you back here for the debriefing, Jade. They just brought the nurse in."

Jade pursed her lips. "I'm still out with the perimeter defenses. I'll be back inside within the hour."

There was static on the line before the male voice cut back in. "Come straight here when you're done. Some of us don't appreciate having to wait."

Jade's jaw tightened. She didn't bother to respond but typed a six digit code into the comm unit, apparently turning it off. Gale didn't know there were codes that were more than four digits—she must have an upgraded model.

"What was that about?"

She gave him a small smile. "That's something we can't talk about. It's top secret stuff. If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Jade sounded serious.

Gale chuckled as he watched her refresh the map being projected from the Holo. The thought of Jade killing anyone didn't seem to fit, but then again she did carry enough weaponry and had been raised in a career district. He shook his head; his train of thought was absurd. She was just being overly cautious about venturing outside of the Nut. Marc had been right about her working with the higher up Administration. Commanders didn't call him on his comm unit, let alone know his first name.

Several minutes of silence passed, but it wasn't awkward like it had been earlier in the morning. It had started to warm up and birds called to each other from up in the trees.

To avoid the trips leading up to the last station they had climbed down from the west, as Jade marked out each mine on the Holo. They took their time navigating around them and made it to the checkpoint without issue. This pod was more complex than the others with a combination of incendiary gas and spikes that shot from several angles in the hillside. Since it was multi-faceted, Jade checked the spring loaded spikes while Gale went over the computer grid and timed gas release valves.

The hike back to the entrance was uneventful, and the conversation flowed easily between them. They bantered about the weather and various other carefree topics without pause. Jade was easy to talk to once you broke the ice. She laughed when Gale asked if she was a dancer.

"Why would you think that?" Her amusement was clear in her voice.

Gale felt his face grow warm, and was thankful she wasn't looking at him. He couldn't exactly say that he had been watching her all day and by the way she moved he assumed she danced.

"Uh…just curious. You walk really gracefully so I just thought…" He trailed off before he could make himself look like a bigger idiot. Clearing his throat he changed the subject. "Why do they have you out here showing me the rounds? I would have thought controllers had better things to do with their time."

He could hear the smile in her voice. "I do, but if they want you to do this right in the future you have to be trained by the best." She looked back at him, and he matched her smile.

"You're the best?" Gale asked as the door leading back into the Nut came into view.

"I'm the best at a lot of things, Gale." His eyes widened at her tone. Her voice had dropped lower and the smirk she wore confirmed what he thought. She was flirting with him. Gale could practically feel his ego swell in his chest. Maybe he had a chance of winning Jade's affection after all.

"I'm not so bad myself." He grinned as Jade's green eyes flicked to meet his, and her demeanor seemed to shift ever so slightly.

"Oh. I know." Her voice no longer held the flirtatious edge, and as she turned away from him his smile faded.

Gale furrowed his brow. Was there something he had missed? Maybe he had misconstrued her inference and she had been talking about work the whole time, or maybe it had just been wishful thinking on his part?

He watched her as she paused in front of the stairwell door. Jade's face was completely blank, but he was sure they had been flirting. Positive. He knew girls and knew how to read them, and his instincts had never failed him before.

Jade showed him the twelve digit code that opened the fire door to the hanger's staircase. They walked up the six flights of stairs in silence, and Gale couldn't help but notice how loudly his steps echoed in the enclosed space. Jade's footfalls didn't echo; if he couldn't see her he would have had no idea she was there.

There was so much about her intrigued him. What was the stunningly beautiful woman from District 2 thinking? Was she just toying with him? Hell, maybe he had misread their whole interaction and she wasn't doing anything at all other than being polite and talking to him.

She let Gale input the code at the door leading into the hanger, and they both made their way through the parked hovercrafts toward the elevators. Jade unslung her bag and rifle, propping them up against the side of the elevator's carpeted wall. Gingerly she used her weak arm to pull out her ponytail. Her brown hair cascaded around her face before she gathered it back up into a neat bun.

Her green eyes met his. She had caught him watching her again, but she just smiled as she swiped her key card and pushed the elevator's button for the sixth floor. Gale would never get tired of seeing her smile, and his desire to be the one to make her smile hadn't gone away. He shouldn't be crushing on someone superior in rank to him. He shouldn't be crushing at all. He broke his gaze away from her, focusing on the elevator key pad and the single illuminated floor.

"What's on the sixth floor?"

"My meeting."

He rolled his eyes still refusing to look at her. "Obviously. I thought that was just for storage."

Jade rifled through her bag and pulled out the sling for her arm. She slipped it on in a single fluid movement. "The sixth floor is partially for storage, but there are also a few offices and conference rooms." Jade didn't continue, but she had piqued his interest.

"Right. More super-secret stuff?

She smiled at him. "Yep."

Gale grinned. Jade was probably going at act as a secretary and take notes for one of the higher-ranking officials, or maybe it had something to do with one of the projects she was overseeing or the report she'd mentioned earlier. Either way, most administrative meetings were a waste of time. People in power generally liked to hear themselves talk and didn't really care if any actual progress was made.

"Let me guess, there has been a motion to allow the cleanup crews to dress casually on Fridays?"

"Not quite." The elevator stopped and the doors opened to the mysterious sixth floor. The hallway looked the same as all the others. Plain walls, glaring florescent lights, but instead of the usual white tiled floor it was dark hardwood. Soft music played over the floor's intercom, giving off an almost surreal ambience.

"Wow. No wonder they tell everyone this is just storage. What is really on this floor?" Gale asked moving to step off the elevator with Jade to take a look around.

She put a firm hand on his chest to stop him. Gale felt the warmth of her fingers through the fabric of his shirt and his eyes widened at the contact. Soft electricity seemed to flow between them, and he was acutely aware of how close they stood to each other and how wonderful she smelled.

Jade dropped her hand and stepped back giving him a coy smile. "Cool kids only, Gale. Maybe another time." She swiped her badge again and the doors closed, leaving Gale staring dumbly at the polished steel of the elevator.

He shook off the feeling of her touch and swiped his badge, stubbornly keying the button for the sixth floor again. The button didn't light up and the doors refused to open for his security clearance, and the next four attempts had the same result. He gently kicked the doors in irritation.

"Give me a freaking break." He slumped against the elevator wall and pushed the button for the lab. The button stayed illuminated and the elevator immediately started moving downward.

Gale swore under his breath.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, items, products etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original character and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, products or locations. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

10 years earlier…(66 ADD)

The school's speakers blared one final note to announce the end of the day. Jade quickly put away her books and waited for the instructor to dismiss her class. The instructor for her defensive tactics class liked her best and always released her with the older kids instead of making her wait with the rest of the fourth-years.

As soon as Instructor James nodded, she rose, swung her bag over her shoulder and marched out of the room and across campus to meet her brother.

Since Cinna was older, he got to take the cool classes, like chemical warfare and espionage. He wasn't as into the fighting and war stuff as she was, but he was really smart; all the girls thought he was cute too. She rolled her eyes at the thought; as far as she was concerned, boys still had cooties.

Cinna always waited for her near the market off First Avenue. It was near a fabric and materials store that he liked to go into. Jade didn't get it, but for whatever reason, her brother liked studying the various textiles. He would sketch for hours with new ideas for a shirt or pants, whereas she liked to play fight and throw knives. Mom said they got along well because they were so different.

Once she was off school grounds, she saw a group of kids crowded around where her brother usually waited for her. They were yelling as they circled around something or someone she couldn't see.

Jade felt her stomach sour. Something wasn't right.

She forced her way through the other students toward the middle of the gathering. Everyone was closely packed, and she had to elbow several of her schoolmates to get through. Once she broke through the crowd, the scene in front of her made her clench her small fists.

Her older brother was lying face down in a pool of his own blood while three older boys kicked his lifeless body.

"Stop! What are you doing?" she screamed, lunging toward Cinna's body.

Two of the boys assaulting him moved out of the way, but the other kicked him one more time in the ribs before backing off. She knelt over her brother and rolled him on his side. He groaned at her touch. At least he was alive.

Jade felt herself flush with anger and stood up to face his attackers. They were all in their tan-colored school uniforms and looked almost exactly the same. The boy who had just kicked Cinna, and who she assumed was the leader, had blond spiky hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Answer me. Why were you hurting my brother?" Jade ground out toward the blond boy towering over her. She vaguely recognized him from being in her brother's class, but she didn't know his name.

"Your brother isn't worth the air he breathes, little girl." He spit towards Cinna. "He is a fully-fledged faggot and an embarrassment to everyone in this district. You should be ashamed to call him family."

Jade stepped toward him while un-shouldering her backpack and reaching inside to look for a weapon. Her fingers closed around several pencils.

"You're just jealous because he's so much smarter than you."

The blond kid narrowed his eyes, and his two buddies came to stand beside him. Everyone was watching her, which was unsettling.

"Go away, little girl, so we can finish what we started."

"No."

Her response seemed to shock him, because he stopped and glanced at his friends as if unsure of what to do. He probably had never been told "No" before in his life.

"No?" he asked Jade, one of his blonde eyebrows raised.

"I won't let you hurt him. Go away before the Peacekeepers show up." She should have been afraid, but she wasn't. It was just like Instructor James said. _Focus, find the weakness in the targets, and then eliminate the threats._ It would be easy. She knew the body's weak spots, and the boy's underestimation of her was all the advantage she needed.

Once the bullies exchanged brief nods with each other, they converged on her at once.

One of the brown-haired boys swung first, and she ducked under his punch and drove her pencil into the soft flesh of his stomach. He dropped, gasping and swearing to the ground. Before his companions realized what had happened, she darted and rolled toward the blonde boy and slammed the other pencil into the inside his upper leg until the lead point came out the other side. She shoved him down as his blood sprayed out of his wound and soaked the front of her school uniform.

Jade rose to her feet and stood between the last boy and her brother's body. He was looking around at his friends, unsure what to do.

The crowd fell silent from their jeers as the boys groaned and clutched at their injuries.

Jade kept her hands raised in defense against the remaining boy, but she spoke to the other two. "You better apply some pressure to those puncture wounds. Your parents wouldn't want to you bleed out."

The one bully she hadn't attacked bent down next to his friend, who was bleeding badly from the leg.

He swore as he yanked the pencil out of his friend and covered the gushing wound with both his hands. The whimpers and whispered curses from the boys seemed to echo against the silence of the crowd.

She crouched down next to Cinna and dropped her bloody hand to his shoulder, and shook him gently.

"Ci, are you okay?"

His only response was a wheezing breath.

"Ci, you gotta try and get up. I'm gonna be in a lot of trouble." When he didn't respond, she shook him again. "Please, Ci, you gotta try. We need to get out of here."

Jade stood in order to try and turn her brother over and open his airway, when the other brown-haired boy tackled her from behind.

They both fell hard into the cobblestone street, and the force knocked the air out of her lungs. He pinned her against the ground by sitting on her chest; she could barely breathe.

"Let see how you do now, stupid little bitch," he spat as he swung his fist toward her face. She brought her teeth together just as he contacted her jaw, but she still tasted blood. Jade was only able to free one of her hands and bring it up to her face and try to block his blows, but he was too fast and punched her again; this time, she saw stars as her head bounced off the ground.

She continued to struggle with her legs, trying to lower her hips under his to maybe buck him off, but he was too heavy and too strong.

He dropped his head as if to head butt her, and she snaked her free arm around his neck, trying to trap his body against hers so he wouldn't have as much strength behind his blows. Using his body for leverage, she was able to get her hips under his, but his punches kept raining down on her ribs and torso.

Every hit hurt so badly, and she couldn't take a full breath. If he would just stop hitting her for one second, she would be able to buck him off balance and maybe get away.

Jade was choking on her own blood and spit as she struggled against him. Instructor James' words came back to her. _When your prey is cornered, they are at their most dangerous. They will do whatever it takes to get away or die trying. They may not do what you expect. Expect the unexpected._ Jade knew what she could do that he wouldn't expect.

She drew her face back as far as she dared without losing her grip around his neck and spit blood into his eyes. With his momentary blindness, she yanked his ear back and bit through the soft skin of his neck with her teeth. The boy cried out in pain.

As she ripped the chunk of flesh out of his neck, she used all her weight and drove her hips up into him, pushing him forward and away from her. His arms moved forward to brace himself, just as she hoped, and she rolled violently the other direction.

Once she was several feet away, she jumped to her feet. A ring of white-armored Peacekeepers had replaced the crowd of students that had been surrounding them.

She raised her hands over her head in surrender, but her heart sank. "Please, help my brother. He's really hurt…" Her voice trailed off when none of them moved.

"Please…I'm really sorry, but they started it…" Again, there was nothing but silence. "I was just trying to protect my brother."

Finally, one of the Peacekeepers moved toward her, a female with a stern face and bushy, unkempt eyebrows. "Don't move, girl. You're under arrest for instigating trouble and causing dissent within the district."

All the strength seemed to fade out of Jade's body as the Peacekeeper grabbed her arms painfully and slapped stun cuffs around her small wrists.

"But they started it." They didn't care, though, and it was going to be her word against three older boys'. She glanced backwards as the other Peacekeepers were moving to help the injured bullies. They ignored her brother, who was lying unmoving in a bright red pool of blood.

Jade turned to look at the Peacekeeper leading her away and received a shock from her cuffs that made her drop to her knees and cry out in pain. She was yanked brutally back upright and shoved forward further across the square.

She gritted her teeth, expecting another shock, but nothing came. "Will they help my brother? He was really hurt."

The Peacekeeper was silent for several moments before she answered. "They will get to him, eventually."

Either they forgot that she was cuffed or didn't care, because they left them on when they threw her into a cell. They burned and chaffed the skin on her wrists, but if she moved her hands, the shock would come. She gritted her teeth and looked around at her cell, trying to distract herself.

There wasn't much crime in District Two, but the small room she was in smelled like blood and sweat even though every surface looked clean. She glanced down at herself.

Her blood-soaked shirt was starting to stiffen as it dried, and she was starting to lose vision out of her left eye as they swelled shut. When she ran her tongue along her lips, she could feel the splits and the swelling. Her own blood was dripping from some cut on her face, and she watched it drop and spatter on her pants. It wasn't the cell that smelled—it was her.

Jade felt her lips tremble. Her dad would be so disappointed in her for fighting again, and her mom would be angry with her for ruining her clothes. If she ever saw them again, they would ground her for sure.

She wondered if someone was helping Cinna yet—he needed to go to the healer badly. Her eyes burned as the tears welled, but they never fell. Big girls didn't cry, and she was going to be ten in a week. She would not let herself cry.

Her stomach was growling before anyone came to talk to her. It must have been several hours. She heard their footsteps on the tile floor and looked up when they stopped in front of her cell. A man in a black suit was standing on the other side of the white metal bars. He watched her for a moment before speaking.

"Do you know who I am, child?" His voice had a weird accent to it.

Jade just shook her head, afraid to move too much with the cuffs on.

His watery blue eyes met her green ones. "I am a very important man, Jade. Would it be okay if I came in and talked to you?" His voice was quiet but clear.

"Sure."

The man in the suit snapped his fingers, and two Peacekeepers came into her cell. She tried to scoot back away from them, but the man spoke again.

"They won't hurt you. I told them not to. Let them help you, Jade."

After gently cleaning up her face, they took her cuffs off and then left her and the man in the suit alone in the cell. He had sharp facial features, and his light brown hair was starting to recede. He reminded her of the kind old man that ran the fabric store her brother loved. Plus, he had only been nice to her so far…it would be okay to trust him.

"My name is Henderson, Jade, and I work for President Snow." Jade's eyes widened. "I'm here to help you." She nodded, afraid to say the wrong thing to someone so important.

"The boy you stabbed in the leg with that pencil died. Did you know that?" He looked at her with his pale eyes.

Her lip trembled, and she bit it to keep from crying. "I didn't mean to kill him." She whispered out, looking at her lap.

"You didn't?" Henderson asked. She shook her head, trying to keep the tears back. "Why not?"

Her head jerked up, and her voice shook. "What?"

"They were going to murder your brother, Cinna."

"But…I wasn't trying to. They just wouldn't leave him alone…" She sniffed. "Ci, was hurt so bad."

"He will be okay, Jade. You saved his life."

She tried to smile, but her lip split back open, and she tasted blood. "I did?"

"Yes, he's just fine. Thanks to you."

Jade was quiet. Her brother was okay. If they killed her now, at least Ci was safe.

"Are they going to kill me now?"

Henderson smiled, and it showed off perfectly straight white teeth. "Now that, sweet child, is up to me."

"Oh." Jade stared at her blood-soaked pants and her skinned knuckles. "Do you want them to kill me?"

He laughed—it was a raspy and coarse sound. "No, sweetie. I think we can make much better arrangements. Would that be okay with you?"

Jade nodded. "I don't want to die. If I did, no one could look after Cinna. He's not a very good fighter."

"You love your brother a lot, don't you?"

She nodded; she loved him more than anything. He was the best big brother in the whole world.

"If I could keep your brother safe forever, would you do something for me?" He patted Jade's knee carefully to avoid any of the bloodstains.

"Of course!" She'd do anything to protect Cinna.

"Good." He smiled at her and stood up. "That's all I needed to know." He patted her head and looked at her. "Are you ready to go home?"

Jade jumped up, ignoring the protest of her battered body. "Oh yes! Can I?"

Henderson grinned and reached out to take her small hand in his. "You may. If you help me, I'll keep helping you."

Henderson was true to his word. He led her out of the jail, and after a healer saw her, they got into a shiny car with the driver hidden behind dark glass. Jade had never seen a car before, let alone been driven in one. She bounced in her seat and stared out the windows as they drove. In the vehicle, it took them only a few minutes to get to her house, when it normally was a thirty-minute walk. Jade couldn't wait to tell Cinna about riding in a car. He would be so jealous.

When she reached for the door handle to get out, Henderson grabbed her hand. His cold fingers clenched around her smaller ones, and she met his eyes.

"Remember, Jade, I'm helping you, so you're going to help me, right?"

She nodded. "Right."

She was so excited to see her family and be home. Just hours ago, she hadn't been sure if she would ever be allowed to leave. Henderson had gotten her out of big trouble; he had even brought her chocolate to eat. Sweets were only for special occasions, and they were only given out to high-ranking officials.

Her father was waiting for her at the top of the front steps, scowling at the car. He was still in his white lab coat from work, and his dark hair was messed up as if he had been running his hand through it. She ran to him as soon as the car drove off.

"Daddy! I got to ride in a car!" she squealed, throwing her arms around his waist.

His body was tense, and she looked up to his face. He wasn't happy; he must be mad at her. She dropped her arms, stepped back and hung her head.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to. I was just trying to help Cinna."

Her father bent down in front of her, and his fingers brushed along her cut lip and swollen jaw, past her hurt eye and into her vibrant red hair.

"I know, baby." He pulled her to him in a tight hug. It hurt, but she was happy he wasn't super mad at her. He spoke into her ear. "Let's get you inside and cleaned up, okay?"

The house was dark; her mom was at the public healer with Cinna. After a shower, her dad helped taped up her cracked ribs and rubbed medicinal salve on her cuts. Once she was clean and her injuries taken care of, her dad knelt in front of her.

"Jade, who was that man in that car?" he asked, his green eyes meeting hers.

"Oh, that was Henderson. He got me out of trouble."

"Henderson?" Her father's voice was strained. "What did he say to you, baby? It's very important you tell me, okay?"

She nodded and told him everything about the fight, the cell, everything Henderson said about helping her and Cinna. Her dad didn't say a word, but his hands had become fists.

"What's wrong, Daddy?

"We'll talk when your mother gets home, okay?" He leaned down and kissed her head. "I'm going to make a call, baby. I'll come tuck you in bed in a few minutes." He quickly got up and strode out of her room.

Something was wrong. She waited until she heard him talking before she crept toward the stairs and listened to her dad on the phone in the kitchen.

"Bee?"

He was calling his friend from school, Beetee; as far as she knew, he lived far away, in another district.

"Did you hear what happened?"

She strained her ears, but she couldn't make out what was said on the other side of the phone.

"He'll be fine."

"Jade is okay too, just banged up."

"No, it's worse." He swore.

"Henderson dropped her off."

"I know."

"I would bet we have a week or less."

"I can't leave her alone. Just do what you can, okay?"

Her dad was quiet while Beetee talked. She heard him sniff and then cover his face with a hand in order to muffle a sob; she had never seen her dad cry before. He was the toughest man she knew.

"They are my children, Beetee. My kids. I didn't want it to end this way. What am I supposed to do? "

"You know I won't do that."

"Okay."

"I'll be in touch."

He didn't come up the stairs right away, but instead swore and then started taking the phone apart. Every piece he dismantled he would glare at, as if the phone had done something wrong. After it was all in pieces, he seemed to relax before putting it back together.

Jade crawled under her covers and took the little pain pill her dad had set out for her.

He came into the room a few minutes later and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Did I do something wrong, dad? I'm scared."

He brushed her hair back from her face and knelt down next to her bed. "What you did for your brother was right, Jade." He paused and then kissed her forehead. "I'm scared too, baby. Henderson isn't a good man."

"He's not? But he was really nice to me." Her dad patted her head.

"I know. That what makes me nervous."

He kissed her one more time then left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The soldiers came a week later. Her mother had just sliced Jade's flowered birthday cake when they kicked the front door down. Within minutes, their small home had been filled with smoke and Peacekeepers.<p>

Her dad had tried to fight them, but he was unarmed and greatly outnumbered. Jade could still see it, still dreamed about it, and it was just as clear as it had been when it happened.

Cinna had just come home from the healer and still had bandages around his torso. He was wearing his favorite black collared shirt. Their mother, Dennise, had put on a blue dress for the celebration. It brought out her eyes. Her dad had worn his typical white button up shirt, and his silver reading glasses were on top of his head. Jade had worn her purple and pink dress, but only at her brother's insistence. She hated wearing dresses.

Her dad had always been her hero. He was so brave, but it only took one shot to kill him. A single bullet. A bullet, which left bits of her father's skull embedded in the ceiling over their kitchen table and showered her and Cinna with bits of brain matter and brilliant foamy blood. The face she had once known by heart was different after that. The gas escaping from the round fired directly into his cranium had shattered his skull from the inside out, warping and twisting his once handsome face into an unrecognizable mess of distorted features and gore.

Her mother had been next. They didn't ruin her face, but it took her several minutes to bleed out from the holes punched in her chest. Even as her life drained from her body, she still tried to protect her kids—pointlessly struggling against the soldiers as they ripped her children away from her and carried them out of the house.

Jade reached hopelessly toward her mother as she died for the thousandth time. Just as her mom's eyes clouded and her body became limp, Jade sat bolt upright on her cot, her mouth open in a scream that was barely audible due the small hand clamped firmly over her mouth.

She thrashed wildly, but the warm arms wouldn't let her go. Her heart hammered in her chest as the present slowly came back to her.

"Shush, Jade. Be quiet, or they'll come." Stryker's voice was desperate and strained in the darkness around her.

Finally, she was able to force her body to relax, and he moved his hand away from her mouth.

"Was it your parents again?" he asked as he scooted to sit next to her on the small mattress.

Jade nodded in the darkness, not trusting her voice. He must have seen the movement, though, because he wrapped a small arm around her shoulders protectively.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Stryker broke the stillness.

"I dream about my family sometimes, too, but they're good dreams."

"Yeah?" Jade's small voice asked into the darkness.

"Yeah." He squeezed her shoulder. "They killed them while I was at school. Saia and I weren't there."

"Oh…Is Saia their leverage on you?"

Stryker didn't reply, but she knew the answer.

It was several minutes before he spoke again. "At least we have them to fight for."

Jade faced him in the darkness and moved so she could hug him. "We have more than just them."

He didn't say anything, but his arms tightened around her. They had each other, and until one of them died, they could count on that.

The small dormitory that had once held fifty kids now held only five. Seven had died in the first two weeks, two boys and five girls. All of the rest had died in training, or had been too weak and had been killed. They were the special five—the only ones tough enough to survive the last four years of preparation. Jade was the only girl left.

To build up their tolerance to chemicals and narcotics, they had been injected with increasing amounts of various substances until they either slipped into a coma or died. Those that didn't die immediately had been revived and given higher doses to increase their body's baseline tolerance threshold. One boy had died the second day, and they had lost five more before a fortnight had passed.

The weapons testing had been easier—they either could do it or they couldn't. Those that couldn't step up and master the weapons became practice targets for the others. Death couldn't faze them. The medics would bring the failures back from the brink of death until their bodies were so mangled and broken they were beyond regeneration. Being forced to kill their roommates and classmates was nothing new, and it was a common practice until their number became too dwindled.

When only best of the best remained, the rules changed. There were no more favorites, no more additional help; it was just the ten of them. They started getting small assignments, like reconnaissance missions or intelligence gathering. More often than not, they were alone, but sometimes, they were partnered or put in teams.

Three more had tried to run away during their first mission, but they were caught and brought back. The remaining got to practice their torture techniques and information gathering skills until their broken classmates and their respective loved ones' bodies were of no more use and hauled away to incineration. That had been hardest assignment up to that point—to kill someone they had fought and bled with for years.

The last two had died in the recurrent training leading up to the final evaluation. Jade, Stryker, Corran, Jyn, and Xander lived to pass the culmination of the academy. Finally, after everything they had been through, they were ready to be taken off their leashes and released on the whole of Panem.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

This was my first time writing from the POV of a child, and I do hope it will be well-received More of Jade/Gale next chapter—I just needed to introduce a few more players. Thanks for reading and sticking with me!


End file.
